Flash Forward
by frolicfairy
Summary: It was obvious. Natsu was one of the fastest, the basketball team's player others wished to be. Lucy was the cheerleader, known for her prestigious grade and extraordinary cheerleading stunts. A popular guy and a popular girl. Nothing out of ordinary, but that‘s not the reason they were the best of friends. Highschool / Slice of Life AU
1. Chapter 1: The Opening Ceremony

_**Hey guys! I'M ALIVE!**_

 _ **So I was in the middle of writing the second chapter of Wild Sparks- haha, I'm serious, you can put that knife down-**_

 _ **Ahem, so I was very intrigued by the story, but then I had this writing block. And I know that writing block leads to laziness and not updating FOREVER... So I decided I might only need a change of pace to clear my head instead.**_

 _ **So here you go, an entirely different plots, characterizations, and relations between characters but still with my usual pairing. I know I'm still a new author around here but I'd love supports from you guys if I can ask to!**_

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!  
**

* * *

"Go, go Fairy High! We can do this, Fairy High!"

The cheerleaders shouted as loud as they might, pulling stunts after stunts on the sidelines exactly few centimeters away from the court. Right in the middle of the court was two pair of rivaling teams, each with five members of guys that represents their own teams.

A certain salmon haired guy was panting heavily, beads of sweats trailing all over his body. A bright FAIRY HIGH yellow colored text printed on his shirt with a pair of red shorts to get along with it. Using his right palm to wash the sweat that kinda tickled his chin, he struggled to follow the movement of the ball while waiting for it to come on his way.

Right in front of him was a raven haired, somehow shirtless guy marching towards him with full speed, the ball bouncing up and down as he dribbled his way towards the waiting man.

Natsu grinned as both hands cupped his mouth to echo his voice. "Can't you get your ass here just a tiny bit faster goddamn ice princess?!"

The raven haired glared but passed the ball anyway. Of course, not without blurting Tabasco-freak asshole as he does so.

Natsu decided he would continue their provocation later on, right after he kicked the other team's point right out of the bucket. He dribbled few times on his point place, focusing on the basket's direction and how far it is from his vantage point of view. Inhaling some fresh air, he jumped as high as he could while controlling the ball to actually parallel its way to the basket.

"And…. GOAL! This year, Fairy High Team A won the match!"

A roar from the crowds erupted wildly, fangirls screamed their own personal addiction to the teams. Some were loudly squealing, some wailed, some even glared… Without anyone particularly needs to know why.

As the match has ended, the salmon haired grinned as he gave a peace sign to the cheerleading team, especially to one particular blonde who was only smiling back towards his direction. He was about to go after the person before a distant voice of Gray calling out for him to take the commemoration photos with special details on how _Erza_ was waiting made him had to choose a wise choice.

He decided the latter was more urgent, and he kinda wants to live until eighty with all of his body parts intact, so he went to the team instead.

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia was proud to say that it was a big success.

They succeed everything they had been betting on doing. The opening, the formation, the prep, everything really. Even the human pyramid was a big success without anyone tumbling or shaking; everyone was proudly standing and the crowds loved it.

It wasn't all about her cheerleading club of course. The basketball club was well known for their outstanding members from last year's new members and seniors. The popular jocks participated too and it heats the people up, especially some fangirls in the sophomores and seniors. Lucy was sure they were gaining several popularities from the new crowd too. She bet the basketball club has gained new fangirls from the freshmen.

The whole opening ceremony this year had gone quite peacefully too- all thanks to a certain school council president's diligent dedication to her responsibility, of course.

But it all went according to plans, especially how the delinquents and troublemakers were being good for the first day. So really, today wasn't only about her cheerleading team.

"Woke up on the right side of the bed today, bunny girl?"

The said blonde turned towards the deep voice that called her. She smiled as she saw that it was no one other than one of her closest friends, Gajeel Redfox.

"Hey there, Gajeel. I didn't see you for a whole day, thought you skipped the most important day of the year." The blonde greeted as she went her way towards the grumpy student instead of walking aimlessly.

Gajeel snorted at the thought, "As if I would. The council is checking up attendance on students from each class this year. Wouldn't want to know what'd happen if I miss this boring ass day..." The man shivered at the imaginary thought, shaking it as far away as possible from him.

Lucy laughed off her assumption, "You have a point." She said, opening her zipper bag as she said so and rummaging through her bag as if she was trying to find something that wasn't there.

"Looking for something?"

Lucy sighed, "Yeah, I think I lost my phone." She smiled sheepishly. "Really, I might forget about it when I was too focused on doing the cheering routine, but I'm sure one of my girls would have taken it from the bench and carrying it for me right now, so I'm not worried about losing my phone." She assured before letting out another deep sigh.

Gajeel raised an eyebrow, "And you're sighing because…?"

"Because of Natsu."

 _Oh._

"Salamander does cling onto you quite often." Gajeel agreed.

"Please don't refer to him as if he's my pet."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he is blasting your phone to know your whereabouts while we are talking right now." The Black-Steel smirked at the dismay the blonde was showing him.

She groaned as she face-palmed herself, "I don't even want to think about it. I need to get my phone back."

"And fast."

"…. And fast. So I need to get going, nice to see you being here at all by the way. You might want to know that Erza is taking our attendance back in class when I was there."

Gajeel paused for a good moment as he took the time to stare at Lucy. His mouth gaped open like a fish as the blonde only twinkled in amusement while showing non-apologetic countenance.

"You should've said it beforehand! Wait, how long ago was it?!"

Lucy thought about it for two seconds, "About ten minutes ago?" She guessed, "She might be wondering where you were during the opening, so make sure you came up with a good excuse before you went to meet her." The blonde laughed before she waved off and walked away.

Gajeel didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

Lucy wasn't anxious.

No, really, she wasn't.

Being a daughter from the infamous Jude Heartfilia Konzern shows just how much she was steeled from anxiousness when she was alone and lost in the public.

But that doesn't change that she was in fact, alone and lost.

Not literally lost, at least.

She knows the school by heart already. Breaking down the school, hiding, and running away along with Natsu after some troubles made her knows her way around here. But she hated being alone, it made her feel lost. Hence, alone and lost.

And that wasn't all. She hated all those stares and disturbing whispers. They were clearly first years and her cheering uniform stands out way too much to be missed out from this crowd of people. It's not like she hated standing out, but she kinda wants to be low right now.

"Isn't she the lead cheerleader?"

"No, I think she might be a vice-captain sort of positions."

"Whatever, she's kinda hot. I have a thing for older babe."

"You should try asking her name."

"No way, you go first!"

Do they even try to be discreet? Guess not. Lucy was ready to storm out of the area before she felt something heavy draped over her head. She saw a flash of pink clouded her eyes before a wide grin mad its way in front of her.

"Yo, Luce! How was the match? Now you have to keep your promise of going to the arcade with me and the guys after school today!"

Lucy blinked at the guy in front of her, "N-Natsu?"

"L-Lucy?" He mocked mimicked her and earning a smack on his shoulder, but it was worth the laugh anyway.

Lucy scoffed as she crossed her arms, "Why are you here? I thought you were stuck in some club meeting at the moment."

"The keyword is: you thought." Natsu grinned, throwing an arm lazily clinging on her. Lucy was about to protest about his weight but she was beaten by a loud voice from the crowds.

"So she _is_ taken."

"Yeah, you guys might need to back off a bit 'cause it's getting kinda hot around here." Natsu shouted back to the freshman, arms still not leaving from his position.

There was humor in his voice, a goofy smile and pretty much he only teased the pansy a little bit, but the freshman looked taken aback by the response that they surely didn't expect. Lucy sighed, wanting to remind about his rude behavior but couldn't deny the fact that Natsu's presence helped herself relief some tension and frustration. So she can't really bring herself to scold him for his impulse.

"You don't get hot." Lucy snorted, "I bet you can even stand outside all day in the summer while it's forty degrees and come back healthy."

"Well, duh. I'm hotter than the sun itself. Not gonna let something as lame as a sun to beat me in hotness."

"Being cocky might be your ruin, Mr. Hotshot Dragneel." Lucy joked, wrapping her best friend's waist with her arms.

"So why are you walking without directions around the hallway?" Natsu asked, changing the topic so fast but sounds so casual when doing so. As expected from Natsu, Lucy thought.

"I was searching for my phone," Lucy narrowed her eyes, "which I expect you haven't blown up with your spams."

Natsu put an innocent puppy look as he faced the blonde, "What spams?" He asked dumbly, but Lucy was a hundred percent sure it was all a fluke. "And by your phone, do you mean this?" He showed a pink cased phone with a flame phone strap tied unto it.

So there was it all along.

Lucy squealed as she quickly snatched the phone from Natsu's grip. "Where do you find it?" Lucy asked excitedly, nearing the edge of her self-control from jumping and doing a happy celebration dance.

"I don't know," Natsu shrugged, "my varsity jacket found it. Try to ask it instead." Lucy rolled her eyes at Natsu's attempt at making the dry joke very palpable.

Oh right, Lucy thought solemnly to herself. She must've put the phone inside the pocket at impulse while wearing it.

"I guess I forgot to take it out when I returned it on your desk." Lucy recalled as she tried to memorize the whole scene. "Thanks for bringing it by the way, you dork."

Natsu beamed, "Well, I was also bored. Need someone to play with since Happy is banned in school."

"And you think I'm the right person for the job?" Lucy joked as she nudged him.

Natsu grinned, "I _know_ you're the right person for the job. So humor me like what you advertise on the paper."

Lucy laughed, her face twinkled in amusement but she had a stuck-up look on her face. "And what makes you think you can buy my humor, Dragneel?"

"Meh, I'm pretty sure a mint chocolate ice cream is a pretty decidable price."

Lucy hummed as she pretended to reconsider the payment, "Okay, you have me now. What are you going to do to me?"

Natsu poked her forehead, earning a protest from the girl as he retreated his arms from her shoulder. His sudden focus quickly averted to the sudden show of a certain raven haired guy. "Oi Gray! Fight me!"

Lucy huffed at Natsu's sudden change of mind. That guy can't stand focused on one thing for a long time to save his life.

"Luigi! Let's race back to the classroom! The loser will be called ugly for the whole week!" Natsu laughed as he went towards an annoyed Gray.

"Natsu, dammit! It's the first day of school and Erza is on patrol-" Gray's words were all deaf ears to Natsu as he abruptly cut the guy off with landing a punch.

"Hah! I get the first punch of the semester!" Natsu boasted proudly and Gray just punched his back with more force.

"I was trying to find my uniform shirt, you flame-brain!"

"Not my fault you stripped in the first day, Ice Bastard!"

Lucy decided it was best for her to take the chance and run as fast as she could to the classroom as they argued because SHE WILL NOT BE CALLED UGLY FOR THE WHOLE WEEK, DAMN IT.

And really, she was still proud to say that today was a pleasant day.

* * *

 ** _FYI, I am halfway doing my first story. For you guys who loves the cliche, spies, hating each other flings. Go ahead and check my other story!_**

 ** _This story will be much shorter than Wild Sparks, because it's kinda like my refreshing, change of pace mood of writing. But expect faster updates for this story because it is shorter and easier to write. You have no idea how hard it is to make Natsu and Lucy hate each other in my other story..._**

 **FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND REVIEW FOR FASTER UPDATES!  
**

 _ **You gotta boost me with your supports so I can get my ass to write diligently.  
**_


	2. Chapter 2: Arcade

_**Welp. I'm back faster than I thought. Because holy cow, you guys amazed me! It's not even five days yet and there are already quite many people supporting this fic?! I love you guys so here's a faster update for y'all. I wanted to post a new chapter each week but you guys deserved some rewards.**_

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!  
**

* * *

"Wendy!"

The said girl blinked as she tilted her head towards the person who called her. The navy haired girl smiled sweetly as she asks, "What is it, Chelia?"

Wendy Marvell Dragneel was a normal, healthy 13 years old girl who so happened to be quiet and a bit of introvert. Even though she might not be the flashiest in her group, she had few friends she treasured along with her family and little cat, Carla.

Chelia was one of her few friends, she is her closest friend yet. And at the moment, her best friend is putting a puppy dog face which converts to nothing but a favor she would very likely dislike.

Nothing cracks out to be good when Chelia showed her that pleading face.

Chelia smiled brightly, "So do you remember this arcade I've been telling you about for the past few days?" She began, both hands rested on the shy girl as she gripped it lightly.

"Y-You mean the one that has this certain crane machine with a cute doll you've been eyeing for?" Wendy sweat-dropped. She hoped it was just a false, accusing hunch.

"Yeah, that one!" Chelia beamed, "I've been trying to get it countless times, but my skills are just not enough." Chelia complained, face scrunching as she was reminded of how many money she wasted for the one cute doll.

"Oh." Wendy finished lamely, "That is too bad."

"So, Wendy." Chelia began, "Just this one time, please get it for me?" Chelia asked, her two orbs shining as her face shines fully with hope.

Ugh, she knew this would happen.

It's not like Wendy hated doing cranes. Far from it. She had this peculiar pride when she gets the one specific doll she's been aiming for. And it's no secret that she's mostly very good at it. But it's just the fact that arcade are usually packed with people, especially after school that she can't simply scratch.

"I-I don't know, Chelia…" Wendy shifted uncomfortably on her seat, eyes narrowing towards the glimmer in her best friend's eyes. How can she refuse when Chelia looked at her with that much anticipation? "I-I mean, I could try…"

"Really, you would do that?" Chelia asked unsurely, but her tone was full of cheerfulness for sure.

"Yeah, I guess." Wendy mumbled. She means, how bad can it be to go to a crowded place once in a while?

* * *

Wendy decided it was very bad.

She almost regretted agreeing with Chelia to go to the arcade. The fact it is crowded was already terrible, but the main point? It was crowded with _boys_.

Wendy isn't very good socializing with kids around her age, especially from opposite genders. They tend to tease girls a lot, and Wendy is full of timidities. It seems that she fit more perfectly around older troops. If it was people around her brother's age, she wouldn't be very insecure with her polite way of talking, or how her fashion and phone might not be suitable with the trend nowadays.

Speaking about her brother, she was pretty sure she saw pink hair near the shooting game.

And an awfully recognizable blonde wearing a Fairy High varsity jacket with a name of 'DRAGNEEL' printed on the back near the bowling game.

"Lucy-san?" Wendy cooed, walking closer to the similar blonde as Chelia followed from behind.

The said girl turned her back and Wendy was met with the right person. Well really, she's not that surprised. Nobody else wore a Dragneel varsity jacket other than a certain Heartfilia.

"Hey, guys." Lucy greeted, smiling sweetly as she went closer to the two kids. She obviously shoved all the coins she bought inside the pocket because there was clinching sounds each step she walked. "What brings you both here?"

"I was seeking for this one doll, but I just can't seem to get it." Chelia explains, "I almost exhausted my allowance just to get it." She wailed, both palms covering her face to show her distress.

Lucy was partially a family already; she always dropped by the Dragneel's and Wendy had even braided her hair few weeks ago. Wendy has treated the blonde like her own sister, so it wasn't really confusing that she has known Chelia and other friends Wendy might have.

Lucy laughed, "Well, those games are tricky. You can't just get it within one try."

"No, with Wendy as my weapon I can." Chelia argued, smirking as she showed off the timid girl in front of Lucy, "She's the best!"

Lucy blinked, "Oh really, I've never seen you played these games before." Lucy said as curiosity perked her a bit, "If you're that good, you might need to compete with Juvia. She's pretty obsessed with these things."

"I don't think I'm that good…" Wendy muttered full of uncertainty.

Chelia rolled her eyes, "Lucy-nee, you just need to judge with your own eyes."

"I'll take Chelia's offer then." The blonde agreed, knowing fully well how shy and down to earth the blue haired girl is.

Chelia was spot on her prediction. Wendy might not get it within first try, but she got the doll Chelia has spent her whole allowance for in the second try. The first doll she's gotten wasn't what Chelia wanted, but it was pretty cool in Lucy's opinion. A stripped blue and green doll without any particular shape; it almost looked like a seaweed alien and Lucy adored the doll quite a toll.

Wendy, upon seeing how much Lucy loved the doll, decided to give it to her.

"Are you sure? I mean, I'm not really interested with the doll anyway." Which was a total courtesy, Wendy thought.

"It's okay, Lucy-san. You can keep it, I just like playing it, but I don't really keep the dolls." Wendy assured, which brightened the blonde up.

"Are you sure?" Lucy radiated, "Thanks then, I'll be making sure to keep this well."

Wendy smiled; it was quite satisfying to win some dolls and gave it away. Arcade might not be as bad as she thought after all.

"By the way Lucy-nee," Chelia broke the silence, "Where is Natsu?"

Lucy pondered for a good moment, "I don't know. He was with the team." She answered, "Why? Do you want me to tell him something later?"

Chelia shook her head, "Not really," she says, "it's just that I thought you two were on a date because you're wearing his jacket."

That wasn't really a rare statement. Wendy was very sure Lucy has heard it once or twice, or maybe thousands times. She has heard her brother's friends teasing about them few times. And just like how she usually handled the situations at those teasing moments, she laughed at the accusation.

"We're not dating, silly." Lucy waved her hand as she said so, "And this is just to protect me or something if some boys are disturbing me off, or so he says." The blonde snorted as she quoted the man.

"Isn't that what couples do?" Chelia asked, obviously puzzled.

"Nope. It's what friends do. Friends protect and care for each other. Just like you and Wendy do."

Both girls faced each other.

They doubted it was the same.

* * *

Lucy smiled as both girls gestured their goodbyes and head out from the arcade. It was nice, at least she wasn't completely alone. Not that she was complaining if she is. She'd rather play the bowling all by herself rather than doing arm wrestling while shooting some virtual zombies along with the guys.

She went back to play other games as she waited for the basketball team to finish their banters. She was getting tired of throwing balls to a basket and was about to head to other games when her ball was snatched right from her hand.

"You're doing it wrong."

The man who spoke threw the ball with one hand lazily, shooting it straight to the basket and received a goal. Lucy scoffed at the obvious show-off, "Well unfortunately, I'm not a shooting guard who can basically do a three pointer in a court full of high blocks and defenses."

Natsu snickered, "You're just moody because I did it so effortlessly, grumpy Luigi."

"I'm not grumpy!"

"Sureeeee, you're not."

Lucy puffed, but said nothing as she only folded her arms. "So are you finished with the boys?"

Natsu scratched his head, a bad habit of his that Lucy always pointed out. "Um… Not really. The team is still fighting but I figured out you'd be bored if you're alone all the time, and I'm basically the one who kidnapped you, so here I am."

"I'm not really alone, Wendy was here not long ago."

"Wendy?" Natsu raised an eyebrow. Surely he knows how much Wendy hated loud places.

Lucy nodded, "Chelia was begging her for this one doll she can't get." The blonde pulled out the doll she was given to, "And I got one myself too." She boasted, eyes full of excitements as she told about the doll.

Natsu pouted, "Oh dang, I wish I was there to see it! Wendy's good with those machines, I'd beg her to get me one too."

"You, who boasted to be manly and all about muscles, are asking your younger sister to get you a _doll_?' Lucy teases, "So you _are_ a bundle of softie after all."

"Am not." Natsu argued, "I just need to pick a manly doll for me."

Lucy laughed, "Sure, you do." She patted his shoulder.

"Lucyyyyy." Natsu whined as she teased him. Lucy laughed at his distress and knowing it, Natsu only huffed in frustration. "You're lucky I love you."

Lucy rolled her eyes, if their friends were here, they will surely get confronted because of that one comment. Natsu needs to be a little bit more sensitive with his words sometimes. "Of course I am, you dork. Now are you going to entertain me? Because I'm taking up that offer of yours about mint chocolate ice cream." Lucy reminded and Natsu casually slid his arms to her waist.

"Nah, I've got better plans." He grinned, "How about we ditch the team and go to my house to eat that curry you've been dreading about?"

Lucy gleamed at the proposition, "You know I can't refuse that one."

"I know." Natsu smirked as he leads the blonde out of the arcade.

* * *

 _ **Yeah, short and not much about Nalu. I wanted to add some family and Brotp moments too because hey, it will get boring without any brotps. Like I mean, I won't get bored with nalu but we need some friendships and family in life too, so yeah. Sorry if this is too short, I just had to add this somehow XD Will make longer chapter after this, maybe? If you guys tell me your thoughts because wow guys, you amazed me and all but what about REVIEWS? I mean, that's the biggest push for me to write and I'm losing motivations tbh rn :/ I need loves. I was kinda disappointed to that you all loves this story and somehow followed it, but didn't really leave any supports or thoughts for me XD *Me being overdramatic*  
**_

 _ **Tell me your brotps and Imma add it in this story! Also other pairings you like other than Nalu because the more reviews I get about the pairing, the more moments those minor pairings will get too ;)**_

 **REVIEWS FOR FASTER UPDATES!  
**

 **Follow to stay tuned and favorite if you love where this story is heading to :*  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Phantom

_**Hey guys, I'm back!**_

 _ **This chapter is focusing on our second pairing, GAJEVY!**_

 _ **Of course, I'm adding some more Nalu spice in it. Because hey, I'm spoiling you guys so much *shrugs***_

 _ **Thank you so much for many loves this fic gets like- D: Are you guys kidding me? I'm a new author and I get almost 50 followers for this story in less than 2 chapters with only 4k words counts? I'm like? I love you guys so much?**_

 _ **So yeah, I'm making this chapter longer since it's been around 2 weeks since my last update? I'm not abandoning this story so don't worry that I will. Just enjoy this chapter and wait patiently for the next one :D**_

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!  
**

* * *

Levy shifted nervously on her seat, glancing as the clock ticked each second while the teacher spouted some nonsense about literature and the art of Anglo Saxon. At this rate, she doesn't even give a damn about the lesson. She just wants break to come earlier.

Yes, _the_ straight As Levy McGarden doesn't give a damn about her favorite subject, Literature.

As the bell rang, the bookworm made no hesitation to storm out from the class before the teacher even had the time to get out or packed her belongings. But she gave no second thought about courtesy as she quickly went her way towards class 2-D. She waited nervously, fidgeting as she stared at each student who passed the door outside.

Her eyes perked at the sight of long haired man with piercings all over his face, obviously looking baffled at her appearance in front of his class. He didn't greet her, nor did he give a second glance at her figure standing next to him as his footsteps quickened its pace. But before he could sprint away, the short haired bookworm blocked the hallway.

"Where are you going?" She spat, hands clutching tightly on the book she was currently holding.

"I had to go to the practice-"

"Cut the bull," She cut, "you're avoiding me."

There were whispers all over the places now, people wondering what kind of fight would it be if the infamous delinquent was facing against a fragile, unthreatening, short girl.

Although Gajeel beg to differ; Levy was anything but fragile.

Gajeel snorts, "Why would I avoid you?"

"I don't know," she answers, "that's what I want to find out."

"You're just being paranoid, shrimp. Now move away so I can get to the practice before Gildarts haunt me." He gave his signature smirk, ruffling her hair partly to calm her, mostly to mock her like their usual height joke. Levy would've complained, maybe pouted if it was their usual antics. But right now, she knows Gajeel was doing it only to make his way out of the situations.

And she wouldn't have any of that.

Gajeel was about to move to another direction before he was being blocked again, "Oh no, not before you tell me the real reason you're dodging me."

"Like I said, I'm not-"

"Bullshit."

Oh dang, Gajeel is so dead. For Levy to use that tone and word, to cut someone so abruptly, it was obvious she was going to be _so_ stubborn about this.

So Gajeel decided to do it the safest way.

* * *

"He ran away?!" Lucy stood and banged the table at the exclamation, mouth agape as her chopsticks fell from the lunchbox.

"L-Lu-chan, your voice is too loud!" Levy warned, half-whispering as she glanced around the cafeteria uneasily.

Lucy looked around their surroundings. People paused eating their meal at the sudden loud voice Lucy made, causing the blonde to be a little more self-conscious. "S-Sorry…" She went back to her seat.

Levy sighed, a hint of embarrassment shown on her face. "Maybe I was too rough at him too, you know. I just kinda snapped and being spontaneous."

"That doesn't mean he can be a jerk and ran away just like that." Lucy grumbled, "I mean, it _is_ his fault from the start. He just started avoiding you out of the blue and wouldn't explain why."

Levy couldn't disagree with her best friend for that. They just do their usual banter one day, then the next day Gajeel started to be all strange and shunned her. When she started to try and dig some information, he only started to keep away from her even more.

At first, only Levy who was aware of the matter. But as two weeks passed by, Jet and Droy started to feel something was fishy, Juvia started asking few questions, and Lucy was adamant to know the answers. Levy didn't want to drag their friends on this, she only told Lucy because the cheerleader was closest to her. She was like her third best friend, right after Jet and Droy. And they promised each other to keep no secrets as they can from each other.

"I mean, he could at least be a little sensitive. Like Natsu, although he's inconsiderate and an idiot most of the times but he will tell me if-"

"I will tell you if what?"

Lucy paused, head turned towards her left and she was welcomed with a goofy grin from a certain pink haired best friend of hers. Lucy frowned, "How come you are here? I thought you had detentions."

"Nah, the teacher called it off because he said he's had enough of me today." Natsu shrugged, "And I missed you, so I come to see my best friend in the whole world but she's gossiping about me whereas cheating on me with somebody else apparently." He pouted as he glanced towards the bookworm ahead their table's side.

"Natsu, Levy is my best friend."

"No, _I'm_ your best friend." Natsu insisted, "And I'm not giving that title to anyone."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Quit being such a baby. You're my best boy friend, and Levy is my best girl friend. I thought we already talked about this."

"Yes, we did. But you were talking about _me_." Natsu argued.

"Gee, glad to know that I'm not that far off from the first option." Levy joked, "And don't worry, Natsu. Lu-chan still puts me as a second, since apparently nobody can beat your stubbornness to give up on that title."

Natsu brightened, "Oh, okay. I don't care as long as I'm still in the top of Luce's list."

Lucy sighed, "Don't encourage him."

"He doesn't need much encouragement." Levy laughed, "And it's the truth. You two are basically one same package already."

"Don't forget Happy." Lucy reminded, "That cat will sulk if he heard you forgetting about him."

"Speaking of Happy," Natsu chimed, "You are going home with me today because Happy wants to be with you."

"I just went to your home yesterday, I doubt Happy misses me already." Lucy states, "Although if he has… Is it really just Happy who wants to be with me, I wonder?" She nudged Natsu and the jock just scratched his head with non-apologetic expression of busted. He looks exactly like a kid caught doing something embarrassing.

Levy chuckled at their antics. Lucy and Natsu might never realize it, but the two always have their own little world. Levy didn't mind it though, it helps making the bet getting more heated up.

"Fucking Christ, Lucy and Natsu. Don't you two feel pity for the poor Levy, staring at you both being all mushy like a third wheel?"

The couple skimmed towards the source of voice, met with a drunkard brunette who joined their seats nonchalantly. "C'mon, Lev. If you don't want to stare, you can just ditch them and join me consulting Juvia on the next table. I mean, these two _clearly_ need their own space."

"No we don't, Cana." Lucy denied, although her arm carelessly slides on Natsu's waist as the jock's head was resting on her shoulder like it was the most casual thing to do.

"Uh-huh." Cana scoffs as she chucked her beer, "No one would even consider thinking the otherwise."

"Is that even allowed at school?" Natsu asked, but of course being ignored as Cana continued drinking from her bottle without even giving the jock a peep.

"I think I will take Cana up on that offer." Levy smiled sheepishly, "We can just continue our conversation on texts, Lu. Natsu clearly isn't leaving your side soon."

"What conversations?" Natsu asked, but Lucy chose to ignore him and reply to Levy instead.

"I'll call you tonight at seven. We are so going to have girls' time tonight."

"Hey!" Natsu wailed, "What about me?"

Lucy sighed, "Natsu. I need to talk about something with Levy, okay? Girly stuffs."

Natsu frowns, "You're keeping a secret from me."

"Technically, it's not mine, but Levy's secret. So I'm not in the position to tell anything."

"Oh, okay. I don't care if it's not your secrets." Natsu grinned, "So what were you talking about when I burst through it? 'Cause I heard my name getting called."

"It's… Nothing."

"Really? You're not talking about me at all?" Natsu chortled, his radiance full with innocence and hopeful auras. "So you're not talking about me being an idiot and stuffs? Man, I'm glad I heard it wrong." He said full of sarcasms.

Lucy groaned, "I hate you and your sharp hearing sometimes." She muttered to herself but loud enough to be heard by the player.

And they spent the whole day at school with Natsu sticking around, trying to convince Lucy to say that she doesn't really hate him at all.

* * *

Gajeel swore his day couldn't get shittier. So a certain shrimp might or might not have confronted him about the little fact he has been avoiding her. Big deal. And now he was stuck in a very boring part-time job where all he does is stand around and counting stuffs that people buy. Things couldn't get any worse.

"Isn't that Gajeel?"

"Hey, Gajeel! You're working here? I didn't know."

Hell, he spoke too soon. Now what are Levy's two fan boys are doing, right in the convenience store he's working at?

"Why are you two here?" Gajeel asked as Jet handed the stuffs they were buying to the counter.

Droy shrugged, "We were on our way from The Dragneel's to Alzack's place but then we were thirsty. Jet's treating free ice cream."

"The total will be 540 Jewels." Gajeel stated, "It's just you two today?" He silently hoped luck was on his side right now.

"Well, yeah. Levy said she still has some stuffs to do in the library. She'll be back very late today."

Okay, so luck was not on his side.

The black haired guy widened her eyes, "Wait, exactly how late?"

Droy raised an eyebrow, "Maybe around ten? I don't know, man. She said she doesn't want us to know because she doesn't need to be walked home. Literature clubs are having an essay competition and everyone seems to be counting on her or something. She's really into the project."

"So she's gonna be alone at school until late at night?"

"Well… Yeah. The club members will still be with her but she said they had stuffs to do so most of them will go back at seven." Droy answered confusedly, "Why?"

"Are you fucking serious?" Gajeel muttered. Out of all times, it has to be now?

* * *

"Are you sure you can handle this yourself?" Bisca asked one more time, still hesitant to walk towards the other side of the door although she already grabbed the doorknob on her left hand. "I mean, nobody is forcing you if-"

"I can handle myself just fine, Bis. Really. This isn't the first time I'm in the library alone at this late of hour. I've been here later." Levy assured, "Besides, the deadline is tomorrow. We are still only halfway done so everyone is counting on me."

"I really wish I could be with you." Bisca says, "But unfortunately, my grandma is in town and nobody else is home." She apologized truthfully.

Levy laughed, "Stop worrying, really! You're not even in this club; it's really thoughtful of you to assist me until this late. I have my phone if anything happens, and it's not like I'm being dragged involuntary into this. I just really want to ace the essay is all."

Bisca shifted nervously, "Well… If you insist." She opened the door, but glanced to the petite girl again, "Really, if anything happens, ring anyone from our group. Anybody."

"Will do." Levy cooed, and Bisca finally decided to storm off after that.

Levy was in the library for two more hours before she had finally decide all that's left is the finishing touch, which will be done tomorrow with the other club members. It was eleven pm, and she was pretty sure Jet and Droy would've thrown a fit if they knew she was in school alone for that long. The street isn't exactly safe around this time of night.

But when she was outside the school gate, she was surprised by the fact that a certain someone was leaning towards a street lamp not far. A certain someone who has been practically avoiding her for the last two weeks. His arms folded as he stared to nothing.

He turned his head in realization as she was getting closer, "Oh, so you _are_ still in school."

"What are you doing here?" Levy asked, "Done avoiding me?"

Gajeel said nothing at the last statement, but decided to walk ahead the streets. "Whatever, Shrimp. Let's just get you home for now."

Levy huffed, knowing he won't give any explanations to her. It's not like she expected any.

"So why are you still in there so late? Is the essay so hard for even a smartass like you?" Gajeel decided to broke the silence of their walks.

Levy shrugged, "It's not that it's hard. But we hardly get anything done and it's due tomorrow. I had to scramble some details and stuffs, and I'm the only one available today."

Gajeel snorted, "You could've done it at home."

"But what about the source?" Levy argued.

"There's this one thing I would like to call internet," Gajeel began, "It has many sorts of information to be your- what was that again? Oh, _source_."

Levy winded, "But internet is not much reliable basis. Books have famous writers who wrote the knowledge, making it more guaranteed."

"Yeah, yeah. I don't get much about those stuffs, but you seem pretty worked up about it."

"I am." Levy smiled fondly, "If we win the competition, I get one more achievement to gain scholarships possibilities."

Suddenly, Gajeel stopped at tracks. His shoulders turned rigid and his eyes scanned around the area predatorily.

Levy halted her movements to at the tense atmosphere, uncertain at the sudden shift of situation. "Gajeel?"

"Don't move." Gajeel warned, before his head turned towards their left. "Show yourselves, fuckers!" She shouted at the rustle behind the tree.

* * *

Lucy sighed, she can't believe Natsu actually managed to keep her this late! After Lucy got a text from Levy saying that they can't have any girls time tonight, Natsu was persistent to keep the blonde from going home.

" _You don't have to walk me home, Natsu. I can handle it myself."_

" _But it's very late," Natsu insisted, "and don't deny that a pretty girl walking home alone is a really good bait."_

" _It's fine, really! I've went home later than this before from you house alone." Lucy rolled her eyes at the over-protective best friend she has._

" _That was different. Usually you drove your car back home, but this time you are walking."_

 _Lucy ruffled his pink hair, "Trust me, Natsu. I can go home by myself just fine, okay? You have early practice tomorrow so you just go to bed early tonight." Lucy smiled rather convincingly. But rather, the dark aura surrounding her was the one that made Natsu surrender. He knows better than pushing the blonde's button when she turned towards the sugary sweet girl using that tone._

" _Call me when you arrive at home."  
_

 _"Okay."_

 _"And also tell me if anything happens."_

 _"I will."_

 _"Do you bring that pepper spray?"_

 _"I bring it because you won't stop bothering me to." Lucy patted his back, "Now stop worrying and I'm going home now, okay?"_

 _"Okay..."_

Lucy exhaled at the memories. Really, though, Natsu is such a worrywart sometimes. Magnolia is a decent town, with criminalization rate as one of the lowest in Fiore. Despite being one of the biggest towns with wide populations, it is a pretty decent area.

Just as Lucy was about a block away from her place, though, she was halted by two men holding a baseball bat and a knife.

Okay, she thought, this might not be good.

"Hey, lady." One of the men said, "You're familiar face around here. Are you by chance, friends with Gajeel Redfox?"

"Gajeel?" She asked, "And what does it have to do with you two if I am or not?"

"You're in no position to ask back, beautiful." The other man snickers, "Our leader said not to be hesitant to use force if you won't corporate nicely."

"Leader?" Lucy raised an eyebrow in confusion before if hit her, "Are you guys from Phantom?!"

"Ha! So you do know him!" The man barked in laughter, satisfactions showed on his face. "Okay now, woman. You might need to go along with us nicely if you don't want anything happen to you."

 _Thank goodness the police station is just right ahead._ Lucy thought. And luckily, Natsu loves to sneak a pepper spray inside her skirt and made her bring it with her anywhere, just in case. And Lucy felt very grateful for his considerations.

"I don't know," Lucy trailed, pretending her hands were cold as she blows on it before tucking both of her hands inside her skirt pockets. Inwardly, she prodded herself for her acting skills. "I mean, cooperation needs some dealings, right?" She said as she walked closer to them as calmly and fluid as possible.

"What are you- ARGH! What the fuck?!"

"You little bitch!"

That was her chance. She ran as fast as possible towards the nearest police station as she tried to get into safety. The pepper spray was homemade by Natsu, assisted by Igneel. It should last longer than normally because Natsu might or might not add more spices into it.

"Lucy-chan? Why are you so out of breath?" Macao asked curiously as he looked at the state of wretch she was in.

She looked towards the empty streets, there were no sights of anyone after her. After a whole minute of running, she must've loses trail of the two men. She sighed in relief as she went inside the station, along with Macao who was up for some interrogations.

* * *

"Hey there, Gajeel." The leader of the group greeted, wicked smiles painted his face.

"Who the hell are you, new recruit from Phantoms?" Gajeel barked, stance ready to fight.

Levy stared towards the people circling them. There were at least eight of them. They were clearly outnumbered.

"I am the substitute of your position for now, Gajeel Redfox."

Gajeel must've realized this too as he clicked his tongue. "Levy, you call the police. I'll distract them." He whispered softly, but loud enough for Levy to hear. Levy gave a slight nod of agreement.

"Well, you see, Redfox. Jose is getting antsy because he ain't getting any info about Metallicana's whereabouts. You might had leave the gang, but don't forget that your old man still owes some stuffs to us."

"I don't know where he is." He answers, "And I don't give two shits about him. He left since I was seven. You guys know that."

"Yes, he might have. But Master was pretty sure he would come back to us by his own free will if words about you as our hostage are heard."

Gajeel snorts, "Is Phantom getting rusty? That's a pretty crappy plan. We don't even know if he's still alive."

"Your father knows some endangering information about us, and some proofs too. We need to secure his whereabouts."

As they were talking, Levy had called the emergency number inside her skirt pocket and waited for helps to arrive. Levy gave a slight tug on Gajeel's shirt, ensuring their back up. Gajeel gave a slight tilt of head in comprehension.

"If you don't want to cooperate with us, we have no choice but to use forces as Master ordered as to."

"Try me," Gajeel challenged, "You all can charge on me all at once and I'll still beat you guys up nicely."

The leader laughed, "We know that. We aren't that stupid to launch at the infamous dragon slayer." He smirked, "We are going to hurt your little friend right here."

Gajeel widened his eyes in realizations, and Levy was doing the same. He snarled, "Don't you even think about it."

"Master Jose has done quite some researches with the Fairies. You've been awfully close with Levy McGarden, the one you beat up along with her two friends when you were still with us, aren't you?"

Gajeel growled.

"If you get even one step closer near shorty, you are my prey." Gajeel threatened, which earned a big laugh from the Phantom. After a good minute of laughing, the leader grinned as he ordered his underlings.

"Everyone, charge."

* * *

 _ **I was trying to make this story all about the cliche Shoujo-type dramas but oh, who am I kidding. I just can't seem to stick with the plan.**_

 _ **Can you guys imagine what's going to happen next? Tell me in the box below :D I'd love to hear your thoughts!**_

 _ **This still has some mistakes in it because it's a raw file and I still have many unedited scenes and stuffs to add... It's freaking past midnight here and I had to wake up for school at five tomorrow because we're visiting drugs victims tomorrow in rehabs... And it's pretty far away so we had to start our way early... Like, really early. In six am sharp.  
**_

 _ **But here I am writing my ass off because I thought you guys deserve this chapter. Yeah, I'm spoiling you guys so much you guys are gonna cry when I stop updating- Oops. I'm sorry, I was only kidding. I'm not planning any hiatus soon so drop the knife hahaha. *sweatdrops***_

 **REVIEWS FOR A SNEAK PEAK FOR THE NEXT CHAPTERS!**

 **MORE REVIEWS = FASTER UPDATES!**

 _ **Also follow and favorite if you like the story so far :D  
**_


	4. Chapter 4: Redemption

_**Hey guys, it's me.**_

 _ **I'm so sorry for this very late chapter. My real life was a mess this month.**_

 _ **My grandpa just died two days before my birthday. My birthday was 8th November, and my family grieved so much.**_

 _ **Also exam is next Monday, let's just say my grades were also falling apart like an earthquake before tsunami.**_

 _ **But putting aside all those depressing personal stuffs, I've got good news! A new chapter for you guys!**_

 _ **Please put in mind that there are many grammatical and spelling errors you might be able to mark it all and will still find more. I haven't got the time to reread and edit these past four chapters because goddamnit I'm just so freaking lazy.  
**_

 _ **Do bear in mind there are also some swearings because Natsu and the other boys couldn't keep their pretty, polite little mouth shut-**_

 _ **And do bear in mind I'm not as hostile as those boys, I only swear when the character needs to. I don't even actually swear in real life. Much.**_

 _ **Without further ado, enjoy!**_

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!  
**

* * *

Macao sat silently, his hands folded on the desk as he calmly tried to comprehend the situation. He cleared his throat to break the awkward silence after Lucy's explaining, "So what you are saying… Phantom is on the move again?" He repeated.

Lucy nodded, "They are looking for Gajeel, so I doubt they meant good." The blonde states, "And they are targeting students that might know him."

"Oh dear," Macao rose an eyebrow, "That means every student from Fairy High is in danger. I need to inform the principal immediately."

As the cop began to email Makarov on his computer, Lucy just sat on the other side of the desk and waited patiently. That is, until her phone rang and a name DORKNEEL popped out on her screen. She mouthed sorry and Macao gave her a little laugh before telling her to just answer the phone call.

" _Do you know how long I've been waiting for your call?"_ Natsu made it seem like a teasing, but there was a glimpse of frantic tone that she heard and Lucy tried not to feel guilty.

The blonde pondered before smirking, "I don't know. Five minutes?"

" _Umm… No. Half an hour. Are you home yet?"_

"Well, not yet." Lucy says, "I'm with Macao."

" _Huh? Why? Is he going to drop you off on the way?"_

"Yeah, he's going to be off from his shift soon. It's pretty dangerous around this hour so he suggested a ride home." She's basically not lying. Macao did offer a ride home. He suggests it once or twice when she was headed from Natsu's house to hers. Macao's house was few blocks away from her apartment so the kind cop usually tried to drop her off in late nights.

She just might or might not consciously didn't mention the Phantom incident on her story when she explains it.

" _Well, okay. I'm more rest assured now that you're with Macao. Are you busy?"_

"Well, Macao was just getting ready to get home so…"

" _Oh, fine then. Call me when you arrive home, okay?"_

"Okay." She hung up the phone.

Macao eyed the blonde uncertainly, "Are you sure it's alright not to tell the incident to Natsu? I'm sure he's going to be pretty worried."

"Knowing Natsu, he'll throw a fuss." Lucy sighed, "Telling him right in this moment? He'll come here without caring about how late it is. I'll just tell him tomorrow when we're drinking at Mira's."

Macao smiled in fondness, "Well, you prove a point there. After all, that kid obviously cares about you."

* * *

Laxus tapped his pen back and forth, his eyes throwing glances now and then towards the student in front of him before he sighed, "What are you doing out this late?"

"I was planning to kill some time."

"By going to school late at night?"

"Heard Jet and Droy rambling on how shorty is staying late in school. I figured it wouldn't hurt to check while taking a short walk." Gajeel muttered.

After the incident, the cops have arrived and aid both students from Fairy High. Even though most of the members have been captured, some managed to run away.

The blonde sighed, "You weren't supposed to do that. You know the old man has already warned you about their suspicious behavior nowadays. Seems his intuition was right, they _were_ targeting you."

"I can handle them just fine." Gajeel snarled, "And I was also on the way from getting Lily's kiwis."

"I don't care about your matters, but you were just lucky we came on time." Laxus said tersely, "Why did you bring Levy into your mess? You knew they were after you, I thought your shithead could at least think in such critical times."

"You think they were after me? Well you're fucking _wrong_." The black haired delinquent clenched his fists, "They were after _her_ , and I knew it. Since back then, it was their tactics to manipulate weaker victims. They tried to capture her so I'll obey them since they knew I would if Shrimp is in their hands!"

Laxus sighed, "That's because they spotted you with her. They wouldn't have gone after her tonight if only you weren't walking with her."

"That's another thing you and gramps should consider. I ain't talking about tonight, it has always been the case." He snapped. "Phantom was targeting her from the start. I felt their presence at the library near her house, she's been their target since weeks!"

"We'll just interrogate the captured gang members. I'll call the old geezer so you two just sit tight as I drive you both back home." Laxus calmly stated. He paused before continuing, "And Gajeel, you should've told us about that if you knew from the start."

"It was just a hunch at first, but now that they've confirmed it." Gajeel glowered, "I wasn't that sure before."

Laxus narrowed his eyes, "Still, it was some valuable information." He sighed as he rubbed his temple, "Seriously, you all should learn to leave some matters to the grownups sometimes." He muttered before adding, "I'm calling Levy so you just wait in the car."

And Gajeel did wait. However, the thick atmosphere he gave was so palpable that Levy could almost see it when she got inside the vehicle. Laxus was in a few meters away from the car along with the other officers, probably discussing few matters about the latest incident before he took them both home.

Levy raised an eyebrow, nudging the delinquent as she teases, "What is it? You seem grumpier than usual and I thought that was impossible."

Gajeel didn't respond.

Getting irritated, the bookworm smacked him to get his attention out from the window.

"What the hell, shrimp?!"

"That should be my line!" Levy snapped, "What the _hell_ is wrong with you, Gajeel Redfox?! First you avoided me long enough that even our friends were asking questions, big deal. Then all these fiascos with Phantom Lord happened and you keep blaming yourselves for things you couldn't have helped for!"

"That's the problem, I _could've_ helped it." Gajeel bit back, "If only I didn't let you stick with me that much-"

"Oh, so now you're saying it's better if we never become friends?!" Levy shouted back.

Gajeel glared at her, "Your life hasn't been normal since I came to the picture, shrimp."

"Don't talk as if you know everything about my life, Gajeel. Fairy Tail has never been normal." Levy growled, "You're not a burden, you're an addition. And don't even think of stepping out of my life because I won't let you to."

Gajeel was speechless. Here he was, trying to keep her out from his mess with all his strength and yet she stepped in as if it was no big deal.

"You're strange."

"Excuse me?!" Levy narrowed her eyes.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way." He defends, "It's just… I've never met someone who purposely went into my shithole life."

Levy huffed, "Well then, you haven't met a lot of people yet."

Gajeel smirked, "Yea, I think so."

* * *

"Oh my God, Levy-chan! Do you know how surprised I was when you suddenly texted me saying you're having a sleepover? Luckily, I have extra blankets and pillows since Natsu barged in often."

Levy laughed, "Sorry, Lu-chan! But I'm pretty sure my mom would throw a fit if she saw me going home with a police car, so I made up some excuses." Levy sheepishly smiled.

Lucy sighed, "Well, it's not like I'm complaining. It does get pretty lonely here sometimes too you know."

Levy snickered, "Really? I think you easily get lonely because usually Natsu was always here to accompany you."

"Maybe." Lucy chortled as she agreed, "By the way, why were you with Laxus so late at night?"

Levy paused, contemplating whether she should tell Lucy the whole thing now. She eyes the blonde nervously, and seeing Levy's distress, Lucy caught up quickly. "Oh no, don't tell me you are also attacked by the Phantom gang?"

Levy widened her eyes, "Also? Wait, Lu-chan, you got attacked?!"

"Well, um, yeah. Kind of? It was my fault for walking alone at night too, so I guess I was asking for it." Lucy laughed, "I should've listened to Natsu."

Levy gaped, "How did Natsu take that?" Because everyone knows that hurting Natsu's friend is the same as pushing his berserk button, but hurting Lucy is pushing his berserk button for a hundred times.

Lucy stopped pouring drinks, "I didn't tell him yet." The blonde answered tentatively, "I'm planning to tell him tomorrow."

Levy didn't say a word.

The bookworm knows why Lucy was being so careful. Lucy was once a hostage to Phantom, back when Gajeel was still enemy. The damage to Lucy might not be as serious as Levy's, but she still needed to be hospitalized for few weeks. Natsu didn't let Lucy out of his sight for months after that, and now it almost happened again.

It was obvious how much blow was it for him.

"By the way, Levy-chan. You still didn't tell me why you were with Laxus." Lucy tried to change the topic.

Levy laughed, trying to brighten the mood too. "Well yeah, to sum it all up, you are pretty much right, Lu-chan." And the petite girl started telling her experience.

* * *

 _Ding dong! Ding dong!_

Lucy yawned and sighed in relief as it is finally lunch break. Finally, she was freed from chemistry.

"You yawn a lot today."

Lucy gazed at the amused pink haired ace, and she sheepishly smiled. "Levy-chan had a sudden sleepover yesterday, we ended up sleeping late." She answered as they both walked outside the lab to the hallway.

Natsu looked at her in confusion, "You went home pretty late yesterday. Just how long was she in school for that essay you told me about?"

"Too long, actually." Lucy hummed, "But it was fun. We talked a lot."

Natsu snorted, "Bet you were talking about girly stuffs."

"Nope." She popped the p. "We were talking about who is the best player in our sports team this year."

"That's girly stuffs." Natsu scrunched his face in disgust. "Guys won't talk about something like that. It would be too creepy."

"I bet you guys will also talk about girls, aren't you?" Lucy argued, "We talked about the basketball's best player too."

"Heh," Natsu smirked, "is that even supposed to be questioned? Obviously, it's me."

Lucy smiled, "Nah, we decided to only pick the third grade players so you're not an option."

"That's no fun." Natsu pouted, "I can beat the seniors easily."

Lucy patted his shoulder as she laughed, "Don't get too cocky."

It was then when it occurred. The pair met Gajeel who was at his locker, eyes locked and the delinquent decided to walk towards them. The pair was obviously confused, since Gajeel was anything but friendly. What pushed him to come towards them by his own regards?

When he was right in front of them, he began to speak. "Heard Shrimp decided to sleepover at your place last night."

"Well, yeah." Lucy answered, raising an eyebrow. "You're quick to know."

Gajeel shrugged, "She talks a lot." He says, "I want to thank you. And also apologize."

"Err... I don't know for what exactly, but you're welcome I guess. And apologize? Why?" Lucy asked curiously before she widened her eyes in realization. She gasped in recognition and her expression quickly turned into a threatening glare. "Oh wait, don't tell me you were the one who put that frog in my pencil case because I swear-"

Gajeel snorted, "Not me." He curtly answered before his gaze turned serious again. "I heard about the couple of Phantom thugs who tried to ambush you last night."

Lucy stopped, "Oh."

"So err… Sorry. For, you know, troubling you and all."

Lucy smiled, "Not really. I handled the situation pretty well with a pepper spray Natsu gave me. So don't mention that."

Gajeel relaxed his expression, "Yeah, thanks." He spurts, "I gotta go now, the principal is calling for me. Talk to Salamander and you later, Bunny Girl."

"Likewise." Lucy cooed and waved her hand as the black haired man walked away from the pair.

After quite a while, Natsu decided to break the silence. "So… What ambush last night?" He asked, trying to say it as normally as possible as a tingle of anxiousness crept its way to his spine.

Oh right, she hasn't told Natsu yet.

Lucy braced herself as she casually answered, "I met two phantoms when I was about few meters away from the Macao's station."

That's when Natsu turned to look at her in all seriousness, "It happened before I called you."

"Yeah."

"Is that the reason you were going home with Macao instead yesterday? He saved you?" Natsu stiffly asked, his jaw clenched and Lucy tried her best not to flinch at the harshness of his voice.

Few people sneaked glances at the couple, and Lucy decided their place was not too private for the conversations. "Look, Natsu. I know you're upset and all, but this isn't the right place. Let's just talk somewhere quieter."

They went back to the chemistry lab and found it empty. Luckily, Natsu found out about the incident when it was lunch break, no students were crazy enough to sacrifice their lunch for some chemistry experiments. They have less than twenty minutes. She might has to hurry and tell the story.

So Lucy told what happened. Natsu patiently heard all of it although sometimes his eyebrows were knitted together as he tried to be calm enough until Lucy finished talking.

When the blonde was done, Natsu was quick to pinch her cheeks.

Lucy rubbed her cheek in disbelief, "What were you-"

"That's your punishment for not telling me right away last night." Natsu indicated and huffed, his cheeks pouting as he folded his arms and laid back on his chair. This earned a huff too from Lucy.

She folded her arms, following his antics. Seems like Natsu does grow into her. "Are you kidding me? You have morning practice today, like I would let you sprint towards me in the middle of the night just to check up on me for nothing. It's not like I'm badly hurt or anything."

"But you could have." Natsu said tersely, "And I don't want breaking my promise to protect you like I did last time."

Lucy paused. The incident with Phantom and Gajeel were still fresh on their mind. Levy, Jet, and Droy might have taken the worst, but everyone had their fair share. Even the principal and Erza were badly hurt too.

"I'm sorry." Lucy finally said. "I should've let you walk me home."

"Yea, you should." Natsu gruffly said, "I'm accompanying you after school. Wait until my practice is over, I won't take any additional laps today. I'll talk to Gildarts." He said. His shoulder still rigid and his countenance still irritated.

Lucy decided the best she could do was patting his head as the pink haired tried to calm himself. "I'm not letting you out of my sight until those two fuckers are found." Natsu grumbled.

"Okay."

Natsu looked at her in wary, "It's not like you to not throw a fit at my overprotectiveness." He narrowed his eyes, "Is there anything I haven't known either?"

Lucy sighed, "Nah, let's just say I also feel guilty. I'm atoning myself."

"You should." Natsu stared at her for few seconds. They were locked to each other before Natsu decided to hug her, which the cheerleader quickly returned.

Although not many people might know, Natsu is a hugger. He loves hugs and he's pretty warm so hey, Lucy didn't mind the occasional proximity. Sometimes in these kinds of situations, where Natsu is so pissed and in the middle of controlling himself, he would hug Lucy. And Lucy would just pat his head until he calms himself down. Natsu once said it helps a lot when someone does that, it soothes him.

After few pats, Natsu broke the hug. He looked at the blonde with the most serious expression, "I'm hungry."

Lucy scoffed at him, "When weren't you?"

"Let's just eat and skip the next class." He grinned, showing his toothy grin that could easily turn girls to jelly. For Lucy though, she was quite used to that.

Natsu was quick to bring back his good mood, and for most of the times, Lucy was grateful with that ability of his. He might be reckless, but he's not as brash as people might consider he was.

Lucy's stomach grumbled at the right time.

She looked at the clock, only five minutes left until lunch break was over.

"You're right. We should skip class."

Natsu gave a hearty laugh.

* * *

 _ **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE LOVE IN THIS STORY! Only 3 chapters and we've gotten ourselves past the 50 follows ;D How can you guys spoil such an amateur writer like me *sobs dramatically***_

 _ **However, you guys seem to be very silent :/ I'd like to hear your thoughts too, reviews are the reason that keeps me going. It helps cheer me up and mold my mood to keep writing... So please, do review guys. **_

_**Short story: I'm on the verge of giving up this story will all the busy schedule I have in real life, so the only thing that keeps me going actually is the latest review XD I was about to go in hiatus when the latest review popped up in my email and I was like: "Holy shit, what kind of crime did I just plan to do?!" And I tried to scramble this chapter since then.**_

 _ **So really guys, reviews mean a lot to writers.**_

 _ **And a quick question: Should I answer you guys? I've been wanting to, but I just feel I'll be so awkward you guys might not be able to stand it and I don't want you guys to think bad of it DX**_

 _ **Stay tuned for the next chapter!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Mira's Plan of Blind Date

_**I'm here bringing you guys the new chapter!**_

 _ **Thank you so much for all the supports and amazing comforting words, I love you guys so much. I tried to answer as many reviews as I could, and special thanks to** MasterGildarts **for your kind review these past chapters, I wanted to thank you personally in PM but you're on private so... XD And to all the amazing guests that took the trouble to review, I really hope you guys know that I read every one of it and even squeal in delight...** _

_**Since I was absent for a whole month, I'm making this update faster than I scheduled it to be. This chapter was out because of my sister. We were both in a cafe and I said to her absent-mindedly, "Choose a random topic for my newest chapter." And without wasting a second, she blurted out "Blind date" and I was like ":O"  
**_

 _ **She was joking and that's why I made this chapter to annoy her. But I finished it anyway and it would be such a waste if I don't upload this :D So thank my older sister for helping me making this new chapter for you guys XD**_

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

 _ **I apologize for any grammatical errors and spelling mistakes.**_

* * *

"A blind date?"

Mira smiled sweetly as she nodded, "Yup!" The silver haired upperclassman answered. "My friend from other school went through a pretty bad breakup. He said he needed someone to help him move on."

Lucy wasn't sure with the idea, "I don't know, Mira." The blonde sweatdropped. "I mean, I'm not searching for any relationships at the moment. Clearly any guy would run away if his girlfriend's best friend who's a boy keeps crashing in her apartment." Lucy sighed at the thought of a certain pink haired male.

"That's more of the reason you should try, isn't it?" Mira pushed, "Clearly, you can't be stuck with Natsu and Happy forever. You have your own life!" She chastised, "And if you two don't hit off, he said he'd be fine to be friends. He's just really lonely."

"Well… I'm still not sure, Mira. The last hookup you tried with was Cana and that guy named Bacchus. That didn't end well, isn't it?"

Bacchus was a senior student from all-boys school, Quarto Puppy. Apparently, Mira told Cana a pretty good looking man who also loves to drink, and they both had a lot of drinking competition and hit it off as friends until Bacchus started to be very creepy and stalk the brunette. Let's just say he added up as one of Cana's rumored exes.

Mira giggled, "Oh, you don't have to worry a thing about this one. He's also an extraordinary basketball player and Natsu's acquaintance. He's not a drunkard." That perked Lucy's interest.

"Natsu knows him?" The Lucy asked, bewildered. There is no way that the blonde has never met the man then, Natsu basically introduced her to every possible friend he had in less than a month of her first year in high school. He was the reason she's able to catch up with everyone from their circle of friends.

"Yeah, but it's been years since they last met. They were elementary school classmates, and he's also pretty popular so his reputation isn't tainted." Mira explained, "So? Are you up for the date?"

Lucy bit her lip, a habit of hers when she was in deep of thoughts. She knows she should reject the offer, but this is the third time Mira urged to set her up. Clearly, she wasn't going to give up until Lucy takes up one of the many offers, and she's worried the later she accepts, the worse matchup she'll get.

Lucy sighed in defeat, "Alright. I'll try it once. But I'm not promising anything, I'll ditch him if he turns out horrible."

Mira jumped in joy at the response, "Fantastic! I promise you won't regret it." She assured, eyes sparkling in enthusiasm. "I'll text you about the place soon, make sure to check your phone often. I'll tell all the details after I'll contact the guy."

Lucy only nodded in agreement as the silver haired student excitedly typed her phone.

* * *

Natsu's eyes were as gigantic as a golf ball as he laughed and rolled on the bed, "Y-You actually…" He tried to hold his laughter, but to no avail. He cackled wholeheartedly while punching the nearest pink pillow that he could reach, few tears threatening to fall as he laughed too hard.

"Jeez, stop laughing." Lucy mumbled, cheeks tinted pink in embarrassment.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop." Natsu said as he tried to hide his smile with a smirk. "So, what makes you agree with the whole blind date stuffs? You know the poor guy will probably run away when he knows you're a weirdo."

Lucy pouted, "No, he won't." She pulled out her tongue, "And I didn't have a choice. Mira won't give up no matter how many times I said no. Better to accept now rather than being hooked up with someone worse later."

"Well, Mira can be quite scary when she's stubborn on matchmaking." Natsu agreed, "So, what's the description of the guy?"

"She said he goes to the same elementary school with you guys, and surprisingly, he's in the same class with you."

Natsu whistled, "Wow, really? Mira's still in contact with someone from that long ago?"

Lucy nodded, "So does it make you remember anyone at all from your ex classmates who apparently knows Mira?"

Natsu looked at her as if she was crazy, "You think I'd remember someone from that long time ago?"

He has a point.

"Never mind, forget I asked at all." Lucy sighed, "I just hope I won't have to meet another you. One is more than I can handle."

Natsu snorted, " _Please_ , I can even imagine the future you who basically will manage my kids better than my future wife. Handling me is your specialty."

Lucy stared with a poker face, "Gee, I'm glad you think that way. What an unlucky woman to stick with you for her entire life."

Natsu pouted, "I thought you love me."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Sure I do, tiger."

"I'm no tiger, I'm a dragon!"

Lucy chuckled, "Alright, dragon it is."

"Lucyyyyy." Natsu wailed, knowing clearly well that Lucy was teasing him. The blonde laughed at the undeniably adorable puppy look Natsu was giving her.

He was about to sulk and Lucy, being a sneaky and smart person, decided to revert back to the topic. "But really, I hope he's not a weirdo."

"The only weirdo I've ever met in my entire life is you, Luce. So you don't have to worry about that."

Lucy narrowed her eyes at the pink haired male, "You know what? I guess I'm not cooking your share of meal after all."

"Oh, come on!" Natsu hug the blonde from behind, attempting to soften her resolve. When that didn't work, Natsu smirked. "I'm tickling you until you're cooking for me."

"Wait-!"

And that started their tickling war.

* * *

Lucy took a deep breath before exhaling again, looking through her phone screen that shown _11.49AM_ at the lock screen. She frowned, they promised to meet at 11, where was he?

She was tugging her dress, maybe Mira was pranking her? That angelic, matchmaker loving girl? Nah, not a chance. Then maybe, he was a jerk after all and planned to ditch her before they even meet?

Lucy decided that she would leave the café if the guy didn't show up until 12, she's leaving. And she'll tell Mira her piece of mind. It was quite a shame, she was kind of curious of the man after Mira exclaimed him as Natsu's childhood classmate.

"If you fumble anymore, your dress will get wrinkled."

Lucy looked up at the source of voice, and was met with a blonde male grinning as he sat in front of her.

"Hey, I'm Sting."

* * *

Natsu was bored.

Bored as hell.

It was Saturday, the best weekend he could ever hope for. No annoying teachers, no restraining rules, no boring studies or homework. But currently, he prefers school rather than absent-mindedly sitting on the couch doing nothing as a blue haired cat slept peacefully on his lap.

He looked at the piece of note on the table.

 _Going on a date with your mom today, gonna be out late!_

Natsu groaned, _is dating a trend or something these days? First Lucy, now pops._ A little warning ahead of time must be nice. Wendy was out with her school friends, his parents apparently love each other more than their kids, and the TV Shows were all boring and monotone-

That's when his phone rang.

He didn't even bother to look at the name, a habit of his as he answered. "Hey, wassup."

" _Hey, flame brain. The guys and I are going out for some bowling. You're in?"_

Natsu quickly stood up from the couch at the idea, "I'm so in." Finally, he had something he can fucking do.

* * *

Lucy smiled as she sipped on her strawberry smoothie. So far, the blind date was going well.

"And do you know the thing I hate most about a person is? When somebody come into my room and then decided to not close the door."

Lucy gasped at that, "I so relate!"

"I know right! Like, how hard can it be?" Sting scoffed and the blonde cheerleader laughed. His personality somehow reminds her of Natsu, and she found herself to like Sting as a person and friend.

Lucy looked at him, "You seem so easy to talk to." Well, she has a point. Sting has been able to blow the bad first impression as he frantically apologizes. He was a student from Sabertooth, which is pretty far from the café and the traffic was holding him. And now, they were talking as if they were childhood friends who are trying to keep up with each other.

"I've been told that so many times." Sting laughed as he took a sip of his cranberry juice. Sometimes his eyes were vacant and blank, as if he was in another thought. "By the way," And this is already the fifth time of their twenty minutes talk that he had done that. Spacing out and quickly tried to regain his senses.

"You know," Lucy cut him, "you seem to be out of it." Lucy didn't know if it was the appropriate statement or not. If her father was here, he surely would be disappointed at her blunt way of stating the fact. Natsu _does_ grow on her.

Sting paused before he smiled sheepishly, "Well, I guess I am so out of it that you can tell in short time." He chuckled, "Sorry, Lucy. It's not that you're a boring person or anything. I just…" Sting looked away from her stares.

"It's fine if you don't want to tell me." Lucy quickly assured, "I still think of you as a great friend."

Sting blinked as he comprehended the word.

"Friend?" He cooed, eyes twinkling in amusement. "You know this is a _date_ , right?"

"Well, yeah." She shrugged, "But you look like you're still hanging onto your ex, I don't think you're searching for any relationship at the moment, looking at your condition right now."

"How-" He gaped, at loss of words.

"Oh, c'mon." Lucy teased, "You were so _obvious_."

Sting blushed in embarrassment. "This is so uncool." He whined and Lucy giggled at the familiar antic the guy has with her certain friend.

"I'm sorry," He flinched, "I'll pay for you. It's the least I can do since the date isn't working."

"Oh, you don't have to be sorry." Lucy widened her eyes, "I mean, I didn't mean we couldn't accompany each other or something. Let's just hang out like friends do."

Sting stared at her, "I-I mean, you don't mind?" He stuttered, eyes uncertain. "I would be offended if I were you."

"Nah," Lucy waved her hands, "Let's just go along with the blind date as we know each other more. After this date we can still be friends. I'm not searching for relationships actually, Mira kinda forced me into this date."

Sting snickered at that, "Sounds like something Mirajane would do."

"I know right." The blonde woman laughed.

"So, I guess. We should head to our next place, then?"

Lucy looked at him in anticipations, "You mean, you've already planned something for this date?"

"Of course! I'm taking you to a bowling place, if you don't hate bowling."

"I don't mind." Lucy answered as she followed the male outside the café.

* * *

"Jesus Christ, Gray. You suck at this." Gajeel groaned in defeat, "We're gonna lose at this rate."

"HAHAHA TAKE IT YOU FUCKERS!" Natsu mock-laughed as he pointed at the losing team.

Gray and Gajeel team was currently going against Natsu and Elfman, and the differences of their scores currently are pretty high.

Freed sighed, getting tired watching them fooling around. "Calm down you all, it's just a game."

"Yeah, losing is manly!"

Gajeel ignored the winning team and glared at the raven haired male, "If you suck this bad, why would you suggest a bowling place you dumb fuck?!"

Gray glared back as he gritted his teeth, "Because I'm not an egotistical punk who would choose for his own fucking benefit. I was trying to gather us all!"

"Well, you should've said so from the start. I wouldn't pick you for this stupid game if I knew!"

"I didn't even know you will choose me! I was planning to be a spectator with the rest and your dumb brain decided to just-"

"Whoa, isn't that Lucy?!"

That stopped the playing teams from their tracks. Both pairs were staring at the front door. Lucy was indeed there, along with an unrecognizable blonde male who seemingly paid her part too.

"Who the fuck is that?" Gray muttered and looked at Natsu. The pink head didn't look surprised, or interested. He just went on with the game after few seconds of realizing it was his best friend.

"You know that fancy, blonde guy? He's clearly not from our school." Gajeel asked, nudging the forward player who shrugged to answer.

"Nah, but Lucy did say she had a date today."

Gray narrowed his eyes, "And you're fine with it?"

Natsu looked at them with raised eyebrow, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You're not the least jealous?"

Natsu scrunched his face in disgust, "You guys are starting to turn like the girls." He snorted, "It's her life, why would I decide for her?"

"Then why wouldn't you at least greet her? Are you sure you're not pissed at all?"

"She's in a date, I'm not gonna bother them." Natsu explained as he takes turns with Elfman. "Besides, I'm still playing."

"So you're not pissed at all?" Gray asked the question once more, determined to get the answer from the pinky.

Natsu eyed him suspiciously, before sticking his tongue out. "Not your fucking business, Ice Bastard."

Gray and Gajeel looked at each other.

"Greet her, man." Gray finally says, "I mean, just greet and then get back here again after that. That shouldn't trouble their date."

"Yeah," Gajeel agreed, "Girls are sensitive. Lucy would be very mad if she knew you saw her but didn't even say hello."

Natsu thought about it for a moment. Lucy wouldn't be mad. She was the most patient person who can handle him at any time. Sure she complains a lot, but she never gets angry with him. But maybe the guys are right, a greeting wouldn't hurt.

"Oi, Bickslow, substitute me!"

* * *

"Ugh, I didn't know you're good in this." String complained as Lucy gained another strike. "How am I going to show off my skill if you're making it this hard?"

Lucy laughed, "I play this with Natsu a lot using his Wii." She snickered, "He always challenges me."

Sting blinked, "Natsu? You mean Natsu Dragneel? The pink haired person who always wears his white scarf?"

Lucy nodded, "Yeah. Mira told me you two knew each other in elementary."

"Natsu-san was my role model back then!" Sting laughed, "Oh man, I missed him. We've never contacted anymore after I transferred to Sabertooth Middle School. I bet he doesn't even remember my face."

"Sounds spot on right like Natsu." Lucy giggled, "He would probably lose your number before he gets back home or forget it all."

"No, I don't."

That brought up the attention of both blondes.

Natsu gave a toothy grin as he stood right behind them both. "Yo, Luce!"

"N-Natsu?" Lucy sputtered, "What are you doing here?"

Natsu shrugged, "I went bowling with the guys, saw you with your date." He grinned at the blonde male, "Wassup?"

"Natsu-san!" Sting greeted enthusiastically, "Do you remember me? I'm Sting Eucliffe, we played a lot back in elementary!"

Natsu blinked, and then he squint his eyes as he tried to figure out his memories. "I think I kinda know? Err… Are you the guy who followed my action of throwing a basketball to Gray?"

Lucy gasped, "You what?!"

"Yeah!" Sting beamed, "I'm so glad you still remember me."

"Oh!" The pink haired player grinned, "Thanks for back then, man. That really makes my day."

Lucy sighed, "You don't even remember his name but you only remember the throwing-basketball-to-Gray part?" She face-palmed herself.

Natsu raised his arms in surrender, "In my defense, it was so funny. Gray has this nosebleed while he was naked and our teacher fainted before he even has the chance to punish Gray for stripping, or me for doing pranks at his class."

Lucy pictured the scene, "Well yeah, it is kinda hard to forget that." She laughed at the memory.

"You're not even there, how can you forget something you've never seen? Weirdo..." Natsu jeered and Lucy puffed in response.

"I mean it's hard to forget it if I was there! It doesn't mean I've experienced it."

And they went on with their usual banters, ending it with "ugh, Luce. You're so weird!" And "And you're so stupid!"

Sting blinked at the sudden change of atmosphere. "You two seem awfully close." Sting stated as he looked at the couple, "I thought Lucy said she wasn't searching for any relationships."

"Nah, we're not dating. If that's what you think." Natsu answered nonchalantly and he half-whispered to the confused male, "People tend to think like that, but actually Lucy is just so weird that people misunderstand her-"

"Stop telling him weird stuffs." Lucy groaned, "Ugh, you're the only person who says I'm weird, don't start another hoax!"

"I'm not." Natsu argued, "You _are_ weird. I'm sure Stung here would also agree with me, right?"

"It's Sting." Lucy corrected, "And don't worry Sting, you don't have to answer that."

Sting only laughed at their antics, which earned a confused expression from the pair since he's laughing out of nowhere.

Natsu grinned, "Well, that's it." He says, "I'm just here to greet you, gotta go back to Gray and the others before they think I'm ditching them."

"Tell them I say hi." Lucy smiled as the pink haired male grinned back in response.

"Will do, and hey stingy, if you want to catch up with your elementary friends, just come to our school. I'm sure Erza doesn't mind."

And with that, he left.

"He's nice. Never change too." Sting said in enjoyment, "I sure would love catching up some time."

"You should! Come over to our school anytime, I'll tour you to our friends." She advised and Sting smiled in appreciation.

"Thanks. You and Natsu seem pretty close though. Did you get inside his circle of group in middle school?"

"No, I met them in high school." Lucy answered, "I came in pretty late actually." She chuckled in response.

Sting looked at her in surprise, "Really? Wow, you two are way too close that I thought you've known each other quite long."

"Natsu does give that vibe." Lucy piped in, "But really, he just started to be my best friend a year ago."

"I bet your friends were pretty sure you two will get together." Sting snickered and Lucy groaned at the memory. "I mean, I'm prety sure myself you two are just in denial-"

"Don't you continue that sentence. You don't even know half of it." She cut him and mumbled as she remembered her friends, "At first, Cana tries to start up the bet anytime she can and Mira wouldn't stop urging us to go out already."

"Why would Mira hook you up with me if that's the case?" Sting asked.

Lucy shrugged, "I don't know. Nobody really understands her matchmaking logic. She basically ships us with anyone."

Sting laughed, "That sounds like Mira."

* * *

 _ **Andddd... That's it! Do drop a review and tell me your thoughts!**_

 _ **I'm planning to give previews of the next chapter, but what do you guys think of that? Idk, I just thought of that a minute ago XD**_

 _ **Not saying much than how I usually did because not much happened these days. I just hope this helps you guys getting through weekdays.**_

 _ **Look forward to the next chapter!**_


	6. Chapter 6: You're Mine

_One night, he wakes_

 _Strange looks on his face_

 _Pauses then says, "You're my best friend."_

 _And you knew what it was_

 _He is in love_

" _You Are In Love" by Taylor Swift_

* * *

Lucy has several different ways to wake up in the morning.

Sometimes, it was the sound of her alarm ringing, telling her time was running late and she has to hurry because school is starting soon.

Some other times it was the morning ray of sunlight peeking from her pink curtains, disturbing her from her dreams.

But on some rare occasion, such as this morning, it was the sound of TV still on in the background followed with the smell of fresh mint and campfire. Lucy loves this rare chance, when she doesn't wake up grumpy as she starts to gain consciousness. It was also unbelievably and strangely warm in winter and her pillow is starting to move-

Wait, move?

She quickly opened her eyes in surprise and confusion. _What- I also hear snores…_

Lucy suspiciously narrowed her eyes towards the source of the warm temperature and her eyes landed to a certain pink haired guy with a white scarf, along with his blue cat sleeping soundly between them.

 _I knew it! He slept on my bed again!_

Lucy sighed as she was about to rose up from the bed, only to realize her waist was locked around Natsu's arms. Their legs were tangled and the blonde knew she had no way to escape the position.

 _What time is it anyway?_

Sometimes, Lucy feels very grateful their friends never knew about this information, considering them all being very pushy about the two. Natsu was a hugger even in his sleeping state. And while she was fine waiting for Natsu to wake up on his own, her stomach wasn't. So she decided the best thing to do was shaking the pinky out of his dreams.

After few rocking, he let out a groan of dissatisfaction, still sleeping. "Wake up, you dork. I'm hungry."

After few more tries, the man slowly opened his eyes, still hazy from his slumber. "Oh hey, Luce." Natsu made out what seemed like a grin as he greeted the blonde, words half mumbling from his lazy wake.

Lucy just sighed, "We fell asleep while watching movies again."

Natsu checked his phone, eyelids half opened before he groans, "It's still four in the morning?! What the hell, Luigi!" Natsu complained.

Lucy rolled her eyes, "I'm hungry, you big baby. Don't you want early breakfast?"

Natsu's expression brightened at the mention of food. He quickly nodded as he started to wake Happy too. "Wake up, buddy. It's time to eat!"

"You guys can wait here if you want while I cook. If I remembered clearly, I still have some stuff left to eat." Lucy ordered as she lazily parted with her bed.

Natsu blinked, "You don't buy groceries last week?" Because Natsu knows Lucy loves shopping, and she never misses a time to buy groceries every Sunday. This means, her fridge is always full of food.

Lucy shook her head, "I'm running out of money. My part time shift this month sucks, I lost in rock-paper-scissor." She sighed.

Natsu snickered, "You've never been good at winning them."

Lucy grumbled, "Shut up. Living independently has its downs." She pouted and Natsu just laughed.

Lucy has been living alone since the second semester of her first year in high school. She fought with her dad, telling him off for being a major jerk, and said she's fine with living alone as what she wanted wasn't money. She stayed with Cana in her apartment while searching for a part time job, sold some of her branded things to start off, and learned to settle things down slowly. Levy and the other girls helped a lot too.

"You could ask Igneel to cook for you, you know he will."

Lucy smiled, "I know, but I can't keep asking your dad. That would be called ripping him off."

Natsu shrugged, knowing if he pushed the blonde to depend more on him would make her feel offended. Lucy is a grown girl, she can manage. Instead, he should try to help her from the little things to make it less noticeable.

"You know, I just got the urge to eat some fire wings. Do you have some chickens?" Natsu asked which earned a raised eyebrow from Lucy.

"Natsu, I just told you I'm running out of groceries. The last time I checked, I only had some eggs and bacons."

Natsu grins, "Well, guess that's my cue. We're ordering." He grabbed his phone and started ordering with it.

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Are you having pregnancy carve or something? It's 4AM. Can't you just settle with eggs?"

"Hmm…" Natsu thought about it for a while, "Nope. I want fire wings and that's final." He grins, "And since I'm the one who's suggesting, I'm buying."

Lucy shrugs, "Sure." She says, "But I'm hungry so let me grab something easy to eat while we're waiting for the fire wings."

"Aye!"

After about 20 minutes, the delivery man has come to give their ordered food. Lucy prepared for the meal in the living room while Natsu was playing with Happy, his scarf wrapped around his hair and face, covering all of it except for his eyes.

Lucy tried to hold her smile, "What are you two doing?"

"We're paying ninja! Luce, do you want to play along?" Natsu exclaimed, his arms making weird poses as if to prove a point while Happy followed his owner's antics.

Lucy chuckled, "Nah, I'll pass. I'm hungry so let's just eat the food."

"Woah, food? Sorry, buddy, we have to put our mission on hold." Natsu says to Happy and the blue cat only meowed his disappointment.

They sat on the couch, Natsu's right hand holding the remote so they could find something interesting to watch, lazily waiting while Lucy prepared their food. Lucy rolled her eyes, "You know I won't reject if you help a little, right?"

Natsu looks at her with a wide smile, "Nah, I paid for you so it's your turn to prepare the food and I'm the one that gets to pick our movie!"

Lucy pouted, "Just don't put any horror movie this time."

He smirks, "No promises."

Even though Natsu said that, it was only to tease Lucy. At the end, he chose a Disney movie for the two to watch.

"C'mon, Luce! The movie's starting." Natsu opened both his arms, inviting the blonde to snuggle as if it was the most obvious thing to do.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming." Lucy, upon being called, quickly went towards the pink haired guy. Both her hands are maintaining the balance of two plates of fire wings as she sat in front of her pink haired best friend. Natsu readjusted as he cuddled her from behind, chin rested peacefully on the top of her head as he smelt her locks, Lucy merely smiled at his body warmth.

"Here you go, your so beloved fire wings." Lucy handed him one plate.

Natsu frowns, "I thought you're feeding me."

Lucy snorted, "When did I say that? I also need to eat my own portion."

"Feed me." Natsu whined, showing her his signature puppy eyes.

Lucy rolled her eyes, "You're such a dork." She says as she smiled, finally giving in. As she feed Natsu his first bite of fire wings though, the pink haired smirked and bit her hand instead. Lucy gasped, scandalized, "Natsu!"

Natsu smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, wrong meat."

"You did that on purpose." Lucy says, squinting her eyes in distrust. Natsu only shrugged at the exclamation.

"You can't proof it." He argues, and Lucy rolled her eyes. Natsu's such a brat sometimes.

* * *

"Oi, flame-brain, stop yawning and focus!" Natsu jolted in surprise, waking up from his sleepy state upon his name being called. His eyes focused on the ball for less than a second before it hit him right on the face.

Natsu glared at the raven haired, "What the fuck, ice bastard?!"

"It's your fucking fault that you got hit." Gray replied coolly, "Need another hit before you completely wake up?"

"I'm perfectly awake." Natsu answers, "You're just too fucking blind to see it."

"Why you-"

Gildarts clapped his hands to halt their fights, "Okay, that's enough from you two." He cut off, "Gray, you're a point guard. You shouldn't be there." He chastised, "And Natsu, you have the most important role in the team. Shooting guard has to keep being offensive and always be prepared to score. If you don't shoot, we don't get a point."

Natsu scoffed, "I know that."

"Then be more focused." Gildarts sighs, "Jeez, we have so many talented players these years but none are serious enough." He muttered under his breath, but Natsu can hear it clearly with his good hearing.

"I am serious! Gildarts, you've seen how I play in real matches!"

"Sure you do. Yawning each five seconds is one of it." Gray mocked, causing Natsu to narrow his eyes towards the man instead.

"You wanna go right now, squinty eyes?"

"Come here, you Tabasco freak!"

"You two won't go anywhere or I'm telling Erza!" Gildarts finally used his trump card.

Gray widened his eyes in fear, "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

"I thought you're a nice guy, Gildarts. I'm telling Cana!" Natsu exclaims, expressions filled with mixed feelings of betrayal and shock.

"You guys…' Gildarts exhaled, exasperated.

That's when a savior caught Gildarts' eyes. A certain blunette in the sidelines, making heart eyes towards Gray.

Gildarts gives a wide grin, "Gray, if you and Natsu decide to fight right now, I won't punish you two."

"Really?" Natsu beams, eyes twinkling in excitement.

"Yeah," He cooed, "I'm just going to give Juvia-chan right there the uniform shirt you just stripped off few minutes ago."

Gray raises an eyebrow, "Stripped off? I didn't- Holy shit!" He says, flabbergasted after seeing himself half naked. "When did I even-?!"

Natsu beams, hand on his hips. "Well, not my problem!" He exclaims, "Oi, Gray, fight me!"

"You know what," Gray decided, "We're gonna hold our fight until we finish the practice."

"What?!" Natsu whines, "That's no fun. After this break, we have classes!"

"Well, suck it up! I'm not sacrificing my shirt to Juvia. God knows what she will do with my poor shirt!"

Natsu pouted, "Whatever, you fun spoilers. Both of you."

* * *

Lucy was having a very silent morning.

Because the Grand Sports Games are coming soon, the basketball teams are busy practicing almost every morning. Lucy always uses this opportunity to sneak off to the library and have some quality time by herself.

It's not that she hates being with Natsu. It's just that after the kidnapping incident, Natsu never lets her out of his sight. Being with Natsu was fun, but she's having a hard time writing her novel with Natsu always sneaking and trying to peek what she's writing. So every morning, she finds the chance to write a little bit before Natsu finishes.

It was then when it happened. When Lucy feels she has a writer block and decided to get some fresh air. She strolled outside Fairy High's building and went outside the gate to sit near the fountain. Fairy High has a famous Vermillion fountain. It was built by the founder of the school, Mavis Vermilion. The fountain is located few meters away from the gate, with a sign of FAIRY HIGH and a statue of the five founders.

When she was clearing her mind, she felt few figures of unfamiliar shadows hiding behind the trees. She raised an eyebrow, _why would they need to be so secretive_? It was suspicious and she wanted to check it for herself to make sure it was only her hunch. Or if there really are people, they don't mean harm for the school. But after only few steps towards the trees, one of the five figures throws a light firecracker to startle her.

Lucy jumped at the sudden treatment, quickly being defensive. Eyes narrowed suspiciously, she asked as she postured herself for self-defense. "Who are you guys?" Her hands hidden behind her body as she clicked a number she memorized by second nature.

* * *

"Man, I'm thirsty!" Natsu nagged before he chucked his bottle of water, easily drank almost half of it in two gulps. The basketball club was having five minutes breaks after some sparring, and Natsu was taking a rest on the bench when he heard his phone rang. He casually answered it without checking for the caller's name, a special ringtone for his particular best friend has given out the caller's identity. "Hey Luce, wassup?"

" _Nice to see you again, blondie."_

Natsu's denouement changed, he doesn't recognize that voice.

" _Who are you guys?"_ It was Lucy's voice this time, Natsu noted.

" _Why, you don't remember us? We're the two who ambushed you that night. We especially brought few friends here to say hello to you."_

Natsu quickly turned off his phone, scanning a certain app to show Lucy's whereabouts from her GPS. Luckily, he had taken precaution after the pepper spray incident.

Gray was sitting beside Natsu, hand clutching his own bottle. Seeing his friend's sudden swift of personality, the raven haired looked at Natsu in confusion. "What's going on? What did Lucy need?"

After Natsu found Lucy's location, he quickly stormed off from the gym without giving answer for his rival. "Oi- Wait- Flame brain!"

* * *

"I don't know," Lucy mused, "It was quite dark, I don't really remember your faces." She answers, although she was lying. "And I thought you guys are smarter than this. Ambushing me at night is one thing, but early in the morning when any students can pass by? Even action movies won't act this stupid.

"Don't get cocky, girlie. We are only here to abduct you by Master Jose's order. We're basically done here." One of the guys smirked, "Also, some of us wanted to pay you back some favors for that stinging pepper spray."

 _Damn it, I left the pepper spray behind today…_ Lucy was prepared to run away, but she was stopped when the man quickly shouted, "Capture her!"

Suddenly, two guys charged towards the blonde and grabbed her two arms, separating them both and made her phone fell from her grab.

Lucy glared to him, "You'll pay for this." She threatened.

"I'd like to see you try." The man laughed, taking notes that her screen has already been opened. He smirks, "Even if you've called from help, the person won't get here that quickly."

"I can handle few punches." Lucy challenges, "It's not like I've never handled you guys before."

The man looked entertained, "You have a smart mouth right there, my dear." He smiles wickedly, "But unfortunately, even if your rescuer comes, he or she wouldn't be able to beat all of us-"

"LUCY!"

A flash of pink caught Lucy's eyes before the two guys who captured her were punched on the face, causing them both to go backwards and loosened their grip from the blonde. Natsu took this opportunity to steal Lucy from them.

Lucy smiled as she relaxed a little from seeing her so-called-rescuer, "Hey, Natsu. You're fast."

Natsu's eyes glowered towards the five guys, "So from the five of you are the two who ambushed Lucy that night?" He commanded, tone harsh.

"Pink hair, white scarf… Boss, he's the Salamander!"

"Salamander?!" The man widened his eyes in realization, before trying giving hand signal to his group, "One of you go and tell Master Jose about this!"

"Oh no, you don't." Natsu growled, "I'm beating you guys up for good."

And before Lucy could even blink, Natsu has dashed away to the men. Lucy gasped, "W-Wait, Natsu-!"

Natsu heard it, but decided to not act upon it. Knowing this clearly, Lucy sighed and decided to roll with him instead. She searched anything inside her pocket, wishing luck was on her side and she left anything there. That was when she found a Taser. Lucy raises an eyebrow in confusion, _What? I don't have any-_

Then she face-palmed herself as she remembered Natsu wore her school skirt and mocked her by pretending to be a "disgusting Luigi who loves to cross-dress" the night they went to eat dinner with Igneel. He must've snuck it inside that time No wonder he was so stubborn on borrowing her skirt, the sly dragon!

The timing of her grasp in situation was spot on, because one of the five guys thought they found an opening as Natsu was busy handling them and Lucy was unprotected. When one guy launched at her, she speedily turned on the Taser and electrocuted the guy. It was mostly because of her survival instinct though.

Natsu looked proud when he sees it, "As expected from my girl!" He teases, using the nickname their friends used to call them when they started up the bet for the two of them.

Lucy gaped at her best friend, "You snuck a Taser inside my pocket?!" She asked in disbelief.

"Oops! Sorry, must be an accident!" Natsu apologized, but there was no apologetic tone in it. Lucy only squinted her eyes at him. He knows she won't stay mad long at him.

" _Whatever,"_ Lucy thought to herself, _"What matters is handling them all for now."_

* * *

Makarov's both hands are folded on his principal desk, eyes unseen because shadows were covering them. He cleared his throat to broke the silence, "So, Natsu." He began, eyes scanning the two students in front of him. "You fought all the phantom guys and beat them all, I presume?"

Natsu grins proudly, "Yup!" He answers, "Although Lucy called for help at the end and the teachers ran to our- Ow! What the hell, Gramps?!"

"You fool!" Makarov scolded after smacking the pink haired, "Do you know there are five grownups and only two of you?!"

Natsu pouted, "So what? I'm stronger than those cowards."

"That's not the issue here, Natsu!" Makarov reproved, "You might be strong enough and are already used with combats, but what about Lucy here? You brought her into the mess by not calling for help!"

"I can handle them just fine, Master." Lucy argues, "Natsu snuck a Taser inside my pocket, they couldn't even touch me."

"You two…" Makarov sighed, massaging his temple in desperation. "Forget about it, I won't give any detentions." He grumbles, "Just- You both just rest for the day. I'll tell Laxus so he can take care of them."

"I won't go home until I know the two Phantoms who ambushed Lucy that night are arrested for good." Natsu debated; eyes unconvinced.

Makarov narrowed his eyes, "Natsu, Laxus is the one who will handle them all. You should learn to let grown-ups handle your problems too."

"But-"

"It's okay, Master." Lucy assured, "I will make sure Natsu go home without a hitch."

Makarov looked relaxed with the disclamation, "Thank you so much, Lucy." He said truthfully, "I'll tell the cheerleader teams you're heading early today."

"Thank you, sir." Lucy smiled.

* * *

"I'm still not satisfied," Natsu says as they walked outside the school gate, "I have to see with my own two eyes those two bastards are-"

"Oh, c'mon." Lucy cut him off, "I'm right here, aren't I?"

"Yea, but we won't know what will happen!" Natsu frowned, "I hate having to see you hurt."

"I'm living up with a name of Natsu's girl among all the high school delinquents across Magnolia. A lot of people are trying to take me hostage. Being hurt is the risk I always take every step." She joked, trying to lighten up the atmosphere.

If Natsu has become tense enough, Lucy would try to crack him. They couldn't remember when did they start this silent agreement, but they don't really care either. Most of the times, Natsu would catch the hint and play along, and it was no exception this time too.

Natsu scoffed at the comparison, "That's different. At those times, you can just call me. Those delinquents wouldn't dare to hurt you. They know not to mess with what's mine."

Lucy tried to hide her smile, amused. "So I'm yours now?"

"Well, yeah. Isn't that always been the case?" Natsu asked, confusion written on his face as if it was the most apparent thing in the world.

"That's the first time I've heard that." The blonde laughs, "I never knew I belong to anyone at all."

"Well, now you know." Natsu grins, "I'm feeding you the amazing crepe you've been whining about since your period carving started, so you're mine from now on." Natsu exclaims, smirking because he knows Lucy wouldn't refuse the offer.

"You're bribing me?" Lucy asked, biting the inside of her mouth to hold back a smile.

Natsu shrugged, "You never seem to mind with that." Which was true, food doesn't only work for Natsu. Sweets are one of Lucy's greatest weaknesses.

"You know, I think our friends will very much squeal if they hear you right now." Lucy informs, imagining a certain blunette bookworm who's been pestering the blonde with her fangirl mood.

"Good thing they aren't here to witness this, then." Natsu notifies, before an idea popped inside his head. He leers at the sudden nasty idea, "Hey, what about we crash into Gray's place after buying your crepe and shocks him when he gets home after school?"

Lucy thought about it for a good second, "Considering you're bribing me. I'm in." She answers, showing a wide grin in agreement.

"Yosh! Let's quickly buy your food, I want to play his PlayStation before he gets home."

Lucy saluted, "Aye sir!"

* * *

 _ **(A/N) Whoops! I'm very , very late *laughs nervously* Sorry guys, I had this big writer block and I had to rewrite this for like three times before I'm finally satisfied with it :/ Trust me, I went through many scenes before getting this idea. And I've been pretty busy because hey, although it's holiday I had many activities. I spent DAYS just to get this right.**_

 _ **WE'VE REACHED 80 FOLLOWS, KEEP IT UP GUYS FOR FASTER UPDATES!**_

 _ **Thank you so much for all the loves people give for this story, I don't even reedit or reread each chapter from this story, I just made this to release stresses. I don't even know how you guys can manage reading this far with my suckish grammars and spellings that I even cringe when I reread this fic LOL XD**_

 _ **Special thanks to my real life friend who gave me advice on adding the "feeding Natsu" part because she says it will make you guys squeal. Hope it does =w=**_

 _ **And for this month, I will only upload once because it's holiday and my parents keep telling me to not being glued on my laptop forever D: I'm so sorry guys, the writer's block doesn't help me on updating faster either. Don't worry though, I've wrote the next chapter halfway, so I'm giving you guys preview of it as an exchange! I'm really sorry for not sticking with the minimum update schedule DX**_

* * *

 _PREVIEW ON THE NEXT CHAPTER: **  
**_

 _"C-Calm down, Mira-nee." Lisanna stuttered, before trying to think a way out for her sister. "How about… You reverse it?_

 _Mira blinked, "What do you mean by reverse?"_

 _"Well, your last plan failed because he's Natsu. Knowing him, he wouldn't be jealous or even if he does, he wouldn't realize it." Lisanna began, "So why not reverse it? Instead of making Natsu jealous…."_

 _Mira gasped in awareness, "We should've made Lucy jealous instead! Why didn't I come up with that before?" She smiled in satisfaction, "Thank you so much, Lisanna."_

 _Lisanna laughed, "I kinda want the two to be together too, so you're very welcome."_

 _Mira pondered about the plan, "But… I can't set Natsu up for a blind date too. Lucy's smart, she will be wary about it. And I doubt making Natsu go to a blind date will make Lucy jealous."_

 _"Oh, don't worry." Lisanna grinned, "I have just the right plan! But we need Cana's help with it."_

* * *

 ** _What do you guys think from the preview? Please look forward to the next chapter and make sure to leave a review for faster update!_**

 **FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND REVIEW TO SUPPORT THIS STORY'S PROGRESSION! THE ONLY THING THAT CAN MOTIVATE AN AUTHOR IS A READER.**


	7. Chapter 7: Reverse

**_Hello guys! I am so so so so so sorry for the very late chapter... My real life is demanding more of my attention and I am full of busy schedule recently, also some personal issues I can't really express here. I deeply apologize, but before you read this chapter, please read this author note for a moment._**

 ** _First of all, happy new year for all of you! We've reached 100 follows and that means very lot to me. This was supposed to be a trash nalu fanfiction full of silly jokes and no-plot-story kind of thing XD You guys encouraged me to do more and be more serious writing this story._**

 ** _Second, I will try to update more and make it up for my lateness, so please don't think you've seen the last of me here hahaha_**

 ** _With that in mind, please enjoy this chapter. I'm sorry it's short, I'll try to make it up on the next chapter. Enjoy!_**

* * *

Gray sat on the floor of his bedroom, scowling as his palm rested on his chin. His glower was directed straightly towards a couple of his friends, countenance unpleased. His legs are tangled on a manner only he can understand as he positioned himself resting near his bed, staring towards his so-called-friends.

"Luce, to the left!"

"W-Which way is left?!"

"Argh! You're going on the opposite direction!"

"Can I please get some explanation here?" The raven haired grumbled, eyes narrowing towards the two freeloading friends. "And how come you two can get inside?! I'm sure I had locked the door!"

"Well then, popsicle prick," Natsu answers in monotone, eyes still glued to the screen. "You shouldn't be too sure at everything."

Gray glared at the pink haired, "I'm sure I've locked the windows too. And I don't recall ever leaving my door opened in my whole life so tell me your hidden move!"

"Nah," Natsu waved him off, "It's not me this time. Luce did all the work."

"Wha-"

"He's not lying." Lucy chimed in, eyes still focused on the TV screen as she gritted her teeth in frustration. "Argh! Damn it, this is too hard."

"I've never seen someone getting _this_ troubled by Mario Kart, Luigi." Natsu snickers, "It's kinda ironic your nickname is Luigi and you suck at playing him. I was right, you are a weirdo-"

Lucy groans, "Can we please forget that nickname?" She cut him off with a pout on her face as she stared at the finished game on the screen. "This is the third time I've gotten 12th place."

"Awe, don't worry Luce. Gray here sucks much more than you do on his first time playing this game." Natsu comforted which earned a displeasing attention from the called guy.

"For your information, I was using _Princess_ _Peach_ that time because you keep messing with the remote when I was choosing the character AND all the pinks were disturbing my attention on the game." Gray justifies.

"Hey! What's wrong with pink? That's my favorite color." Lucy frowned, head snapping towards the raven haired as she squint her eyes at him with a fake-offended look.

Gray snorted, "Sure it is." He says, "It was kinda obvious that you like the color pink so much seeing your not-boyfriend decided to have the particular hair shade."

Natsu stood up immediately, "It's fucking salmon, you goddamned stripper!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Gray corrected, "It was salmon _pink_. I forgot you were such a girl that you keep getting all the detailed hues lined up."

"That's it." Natsu growled, "You wanna fight?"

"Come at me, pinky!"

And as the fight starts, Lucy was smart enough to have already stormed away from the area. And Gray still hadn't had a clue about the way Lucy could break inside his place as if she owns the key.

* * *

The next day in Fairy High, Mira pouted as she read the newest article from Fairy High's school newspaper. No exciting news again this month. She put the newspaper down and sighed as she scrabbled few words on her notes in disappointment.

Lisanna glanced at her sister curiously, "Mira-nee? Why do you look so unhappy lately?"

Mira stops her scribbling, "Nothing has succeed!" She whined, "I thought Sting was very similar to Natsu that Lucy would stop being in such a denial state after her date with him, or maybe Natsu would get jealous first, crashing over their date and finally confess to her, but look at them!" She pointed at the window that shows the front gate of the school two floors below their council room.

At her sister's sudden outburst, Lisanna decided she should just see it for herself. Sting, wearing a Sabertooth uniform was greeted on the front gate by Lucy, Natsu, and Erza. Natsu has his arms wrapped around the blonde as usual but he doesn't look like he realized his feelings for Lucy at all.

Mira slumped, "There are no progresses at all!" She sighed, "Gray is still pissed I made Juvia drunk last Sunday, so I can't really pester the two for now. Levy and Gajeel don't meet much and they're being _extra_ careful around me these days, Elfman and Evergreen are being so distant lately. I don't know what I should do!"

"C-Calm down, Mira-nee." Lisanna stuttered before trying to think a way out for her sister. "About Natsu and Lucy, how about… You reverse it?"

Mira blinked, "What do you mean by reverse?"

"Well, your last plan failed because he's Natsu. Knowing him, he wouldn't be jealous or even if he does, he wouldn't realize it." Lisanna began, "So why not reverse it? Instead of making Natsu jealous…."

Mira gasped in awareness, standing up from her slumped chair as she looked towards her sister. "We should've made Lucy jealous instead! Why didn't I come up with that before?" She hugged the other silver haired tightly in satisfaction, "Thank you so much, Lisanna!"

Lisanna laughed, "I kinda want the two to be together too, so you're very welcome."

Mira pondered about the plan, "But… I can't set Natsu up for a blind date too. Lucy's smart, she will be wary about it. And I doubt making Natsu go to a blind date will make Lucy jealous."

"Oh, don't worry." Lisanna grinned, "I have just the right plan! But we need Cana's help with it."

* * *

"It's so nostalgic!" Sting wandered around the hallways, attracting few attentions with his different uniforms but the group has decided to ignore it. "Erza-san, you've gotten prettier. I bet you've got numerous guys to reject."

Erza laughed, "Only a few, and none were serious." She smiled, "It has been a while. How's Rogue?"

"He's doing fine." Sting grinned as he answered, "And I realize you guys have new members among your groups. I thought it was only Lucy."

Lucy laughed, "No way, I'm so special." She joked, "There are also Juvia and Gajeel. You should meet those two."

"Pick Juvia first, though." Natsu chimed in, "I wouldn't go for Gajeel."

Lucy elbowed him, "Don't be rude!" She chastised, squinting her eyes at the basketball player.

"Oh, okay. I will take note on that." Sting chuckled. "By the way, Natsu-san, will you be able to participate in the Grand Sports Game in Crocus this year?" He asked, turning his head towards the pink haired male in anticipation.

Because Grand Sports Games are coming soon, few advanced schools were making some connections and do exchange students for few days. This makes both sides have the advantage to take a look of their rivals before the game, prepare themselves, and making truce at the same time. Today, Sabertooth High chose Sting as their exchange student to Fairy High.

Natsu snorted, "Are you kidding me? Of course I will!" He declared full of certainty, fist pumping in full determination.

"The rule that says first years can't participate nearly made him go in disguise last year." Lucy laughed as she remembered the incident.

Erza glared at the pink haired, "You what?"

Natsu gulped, "H-Hey, Gildarts stopped me! And it was a year ago!" He defended, palms waving around in between his figure and Erza's as if to space them both.

"You're lucky it is." Erza warned, "Try doing anything reckless again and I will discipline you."

Lucy sweatdropped while Sting just laughed, "This really brings back memories! Erza-san really hasn't changed at all." He smiled in wonder. "Natsu-san, I will face you in basketball this year. Don't think I'll hold back just because we've known each other since kids."

"Bring it on!" He challenges, hands fisted. "I'd bring you all down this year! I can't let the cheerleading team down, seeing they practiced so hard these past month to prepare for the games." He grinned at a particular blonde who smiled in agreement.

"Well, the game also gives awards to the three best cheerleading teams, so we have our hopes up." Lucy states, "I've heard rumors about Sabertooth being a formidable rival, we'll look forward to their cheers."

Sting widened his eyes, "Lucy is in a cheerleading club?"

"She's the vice-captain, you know." Natsu boasts, "And she's the first second year to be one."

Lucy laughed, "Don't make it sounds so amazing, I can't live up to that."

"But you are." Natsu argued.

Erza raises an eyebrow, "Why are you the one who's proud of it, Natsu? It should be Lucy."

Natsu shrugged, "She's too doubtful for her own good."

Sting flinched, "That's amazing!" He said, faking a cheerful tone. "Congratulations, Lucy-san."

"Thanks." Lucy answers, smiling towards the blonde male.

"By the way," Sting swiftly changes the topic, "Erza-san, how are you with Jellal-san?"

Erza coughed, "W-What do you mean by how?" She asked, eyes darting away from the group.

"Sabertooth is fifteen minutes' walk away from Sorciere, you know." Sting snickers, "And I've heard many rumors about the heartthrob Jellal Fernandez who apparently rejected every confessions he got because he still likes someone from his childhood. Sounds pretty apparent to me."

Erza widened her eyes, "He has a girl he likes?"

"Why? You're worried?" Sting teased, which earned a stuttered Erza.

"I-I just remembered I have t-this c-council work undone. I'll give Lucy the responsibility as your tour guide. I will see you soon." And she stormed off as fast as she can after saying the sentences in a hurry.

"Aw, she ran away." Natsu pouted, "It's been a while since people mentioned Jellal. Erza was really private about it."

Lucy blinked, "I've heard of this Jellal person, but I never got to ask. Who was he again?"

"He's Erza's childhood friend." Natsu explains, "And those two were neighbors until Jellal moved away. They are still in contact though."

"I've never seen Erza like that." Lucy mused, "This Jellal person must be very important." She sighed dreamily.

Natsu laughs, "Ha! Luce, you should've seen Erza when she's with the guy. She turns like the girl character you use in your novel!"

Lucy arched an eyebrow, "How do you know what my character seems like?" She accused, eyes squinted in suspicion.

Natsu gulps, realizing his mistake. "I- Um… I heard you sleep-talk about it?"

"Natsuuuu," She screeched dreadfully, face palming herself out of frustration. "You know you can't read that, I've promised Levy she'll be the first one to read it!"

"But I'm your best friend, Levy wouldn't mind if I read it first." Natsu argues, "Besides, I'm curious."

"You still can't!" She grunts, face scrunched up in exasperation. "I thought you understand."

"But I don't." Natsu argues, "Is Levy more important than me now?"

"We've talked about this, Dragneel."

Getting caught into their usual banter again, Sting only smiled while watching the pair. He wouldn't want to butt in because hey, he's not that dense to not see they're having a moment.

"EXCUSE ME LADIES AND GENTLEMEN." A loud voice from the speakers through the hallway vibrated, halting all the students' movements and chatters. "I am Cana, head of the Council's Student Radio, and I am very happy to announce our first special event for this semester!" A loud roar erupted from the crowds; everyone happily dropped their books and shut their lockers as the good news was broadcasted.

Sting raised an eyebrow of confusion, "What's this?"

"Oh, you're from Sabertooth so of course you haven't heard of this yet." Lucy mused, "It's kind of a special, spontaneous event the school gives for us. Sometimes they will announce a sudden special games or events for us students to play and the students will have few classes off for the day. "

"They usually do this a week before exams began though." Natsu added, "Maybe because it's near the Grand Sports Games so the Gramps are trying to rise up our enthusiasms?"

"NOW THEN YOU PEEPS!" Cana cut in unintentionally from the speaker, "All students are obligated to gather on the field, no excuses!" The ending was cut off abruptly with the indecent closing, in the exact manner the brunette started the radio announcement.

As soon as the radio ended, Natsu stormed off in a blink of eye with unexpected speed and shouted on the way, "Luce, Stung, race you guys to the way there!" He saluted.

"What the- Natsu!"

* * *

 ** _Big, big thank you to the people who reviewed on the last chapter: MasterGildarts, Mary Chou, KarinStalker24, Yukino Scarlet, 3 guests, and they-call-me-bridge. I hope for your further support from now on!_**

 ** _Also please tell me what you think of this chapter : Did you guys like it? What do you think will happen in the future?_**


	8. Chapter 8: Jealousy?

**_SURPRISE! I haven't gave up on this story yet! Yay me!_**

 ** _I wasn't planning to hold this chapter off this long, but you guys had no idea how busy my life is. And every time I get the chance to write, I just open my laptop and blanked out, before shutting the laptop down again._**

 ** _It took me quite a while, but I also want to show my gratitude to one of my friend, I'll just call her King, who helped me a lot in this chapter. Without her, this story would be dead. So... *salute* (Yes, she's a girl BTW. Although her nickname is King because reasons)._**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

 **I apologize beforehand for any spellings or grammatical errors.**

 ** _So without further ado, enjoy this chapter that took me 3 months to make!_**

* * *

 _SPLASH!_

Lucy ran as hard as she could, feet begging for rest and sweats wetting her whole uniforms. Pants of exhaustion started to grew brasher each passing second as she struggled to grip the water gun in her right palm as hard as she could.

"And… Another person from white team has fallen! Red team advances another points!"

Lucy stopped as she shielded behind a statue, eyebrows furrowed as she glances at her attacker who's cackling like a maniac. The pink hair stood out like an iconic field out of all his features, both arms raised with two guns clung tightly on his palms.

"Aren't we only given one gun? Is that even allowed?" Lucy frowned, eyes narrowed clear with disagreement.

Natsu's grin turns mischievous, "All is fair in love and war." He muses, "The only statement they gave is that we are only provided one gun each person, doesn't mean we're not allowed to steal it from fallen enemies." He said before started to attack her once more.

Lucy blocked it away in swift movements with a wooden board she found nearby. She pouted at the sly idea, no wonder he can shoot so many shots that recklessly.

The cheerleader ran towards a red team member, who she caught off guard before kicking him in the shin. The man groaned at the sudden attack, and she grabbed his water gun before shooting it towards her attacker, who quickly avoided it.

"Hey! You stole my idea!"

"All is fair in love and war." Lucy stuck her tongue out, before shooting again in mere seconds, although it didn't strike Natsu.

Her aim wasn't for him, anyway.

It almost got to his leg, so to avoid it Natsu had to bend his leg swiftly. This affects his balance, and with that chance, Lucy ran away as fast as she could to get out of his sight.

"What the- that's underhanded!" Natsu half-shouted, grunting in disagreement before attempting to chase her.

But to no avail.

The little minx knows him too well. She has sprayed her perfume along the way, causing Natsu's nose counted as useless.

Natsu grumbles before trying to spot other enemies while he's at it.

* * *

" _Can you please put Natsu and Lucy in different teams?"_

 _Cana blinked at the request, eyebrows furrowed at the unexplainable plead. "Yeah, I can. I thought you guys were firm to get the two together?"_

" _Yes, we are." Lisanna says without any rumination, "That's the reason we're requesting the sudden event, isn't it?"_

" _Then what's this? You know how Natsu is with winning competitions. He won't show mercy to Lucy just because she's in different team."_

" _Of course we know that." Mira beams, "That's why we want you to put the two in different teams."_

" _Well, I dunno what kinda crazy plans you two got, but I'm in." Cana grins, "Just arrange the members however you guys like, then you can tell me your plans."_

* * *

Sitting under a tree to rest, Lucy blessed the fact Fairy High was large sized for a school. At least she could buy some time and wait until things settled down, hoping she wasn't the only white team member left.

It was weird, Lucy decided, when Cana was the team setter yet the team's results put her and Natsu in different teams. It was obviously on purpose, and knowing Cana was as urgent as Mira to end the betting pool, the blonde just knew something was up.

And as she suspected, Natsu was targeting her right off the bat. Of course, Natsu embattled other students from the opposite team, but she was his main target. Considering he could read her every single move, his hostile personality would conclude her as the most mouth-watering prey. Luckily, she could find sudden openings and always fled in the right timing. Lucy had never been this grateful for her fast reflexes and judgments.

As much as Lucy hates school fights, she hates losing games even more than she would admit, and Natsu knew about this, hence making it more challenging to him.

"Psh, Lucy, over here!"

Lucy knew it was too good to be true, but she wasn't at the right mind at the point. There was Gray, offering her a help as teammates. Although Lucy knows Gray still holds a grudge towards her and Natsu for barging inside his house and played his play station without his consent, at least he shouldn't be scheming something right now… Lucy hopes.

"Thanks." Lucy says before going towards his hidings. "Why aren't you launching at Natsu, by the way? I thought you two would be the most intense in this game." And that was true. In common sense, the event was the only reason they could fight without Erza having to smack and halt their banters. Lucy could hardly thought of the reason Gray would pass up the chance.

Gray snorts, "Honestly, I'd love to punch the dick right this instant." The raven haired stated, "But I'm currently hiding from a certain person."

Lucy didn't even need to guess. As if on cue, the blonde heard an awfully familiar, sweet voice calling out the name of her friend.

"Gray-sama? Where are you?"

Gray shudders at the impact the voice gave him. "She gives me chills." He blanches, "I have no idea why, but she's being much more aggressive lately."

"Uh-oh." Lucy frowns, "It won't be good if Juvia finds out I'm hiding alone with you."

"Exactly." Gray agrees, "So just stay quiet until she's gone."

Lucy was about to do just that, but luck isn't on her side today. Just in the right timing, Juvia _had_ to encounter someone who's also from the red team.

"Yo, Juvia! Why are you here alone?"

Oh no, that overly casual greetings, that familiar voice that was recorded on the back of Lucy's mind. There was no doubt, it had to be him.

"Oh, Natsu-san! Juvia is searching for Gray-sama. It saddened her to be in the opposite team, but still Juvia wouldn't attack Gray-sama for the sake of Red Team!"

"That's too bad." Natsu says, "You could be a killer member if you're serious, but oh well!" He grins, "I'm also searching for Luce, so tell me if you have any idea where she is."

Juvia blinks, "Does Natsu-san plan to elope with Lucy-san like Juvia and Gray-sama?" Gray sputtered at the unbelievable statement while Lucy patted his back in understanding.

"The heck is inside that thick skull of hers?" Gray asked mainly to himself in disbelief. He may have said it too loud though, causing Natsu's sensitive ears to twitch.

"Hold on, Juvia. I think I heard a sound coming from this bush."

Great. Both of them are screwed. Natsu is bad enough, but Natsu _and_ Juvia are worse. There was no way Juvia will let Lucy live after their hidings are discovered.

"On the count of three, Lucy." Gray warned, positions ready to attack. Likewise, Lucy was alert when Natsu took a step closer to them.

"One, two, three!"

As Gray shot his water gun towards Natsu, Juvia was quick to shoot hers at the same direction and exact time, both of their guns battling and merging into big splash of water.

It happened on a brief second. When Lucy came to realizations, she was already wet and fell on the grass. _What… Did Gray bump into me?_ Considering she was wet, it means she was out of the game this round. She sighed, _well, that can't be helped._

"Oh no, my bad." Gray apologized, concern was clear on his expressions. "That sounds like a big crash. Are you okay?" He lent his hand as support, but as Lucy tried to stand, she felt the pain on her ankle. Great, she sprained it.

"Oi, Juvia, are you alright?!" Both attentions of the blonde and the raven were averted towards the other team.

"What happened with Juvia?!" Gray tried to hide it, but he sounded too concerned towards the girl he constantly calls annoying.

"She fell unconscious, I think." Natsu frowned, "I'm bringing her to the infirmary, just in case." And in a rapid motion, Juvia was on Natsu's back. He turns his head for a notice, "We're putting this match on hold, popsicle freak!"

"Sounds good." Gray approved, before darting his attention towards the blonde. "Can you walk?"

"I can manage." Lucy smiles reassuringly, but her contemplation lies somewhere else. As Gray helped her walk to the girls' locker room, her only consciousness was in one, simple fact that just happened.

Natsu didn't ask about her condition.

* * *

 _That was weird_ , Lucy thought.

She wasn't jealous of the blunette, spite at her, neither think badly of her. Far from it. Although Juvia can be… Passionate about love, she was lovely and friendly, per se. It was Natsu who confuses Lucy. It's not that the blonde was sensitive and demanded the jock to give her all his attention. But if Natsu knows she's hurt, he usually would storm towards her to ask for her wellbeing, but he somehow decided not to regard her.

He could give a last word to suspend his brawl with Gray, but wouldn't even glance at her.

It was as if he's doing it on purpose.

Lucy shook her head, she's obviously overthinking things. Natsu might be too focused on Juvia so he didn't realize the blonde. That must be it. Nothing to be exaggeratedly dramatic about, forsake.

"You look to be deep in thoughts."

From her sitting position, her view was suddenly blocked by a person. Lucy raised her head to see who it was, and smiled at the familiar girl.

"Hey, Lisanna." She greets, "You're also out?"

"I was too distracted by Elf-nii when Bickslow suddenly hurled at me." The said girl sighed at the memory.

Lucy laughs, "That's underhanded."

"Tell me about it." The silver haired woman rolled her eyes before sitting beside the blonde. The short haired girl smiled before opening her mouth to talk. "So," she began, "what's wrong with you?"

Lucy blinks, "Nothing is wrong." She answered reassuringly, "I'm just dazing around."

"Doesn't seem like it." Lisanna cooed, "That might works at Natsu but I'm also a girl, you know. You are having a problem, aren't you?" She leaned closer knowingly.

"I wouldn't really call it a problem…" Lucy trails off. She can't lie to the silver haired. Just like Mira, Lisanna can be quite perspective.

"Is it about Natsu? Your face shows boys problem all over."

"It's not really Natsu's fault." Lucy admits, "I'm just… Overthinking stuffs. Really have no influence with Natsu."

"I don't really know the details, but I think it's possibly Natsu's fault after all." Lisanna half-jokes, "That guy is too dense for his own good. Do you know that we promised to marry each other when we were younger?"

"What?" Lucy raises her eyebrow, amusement palpable on her expression. "Natsu never told me that." She chuckled, "That's so cute. I can't imagine Natsu agreeing about it."

"You should ask him about it." Lisanna rose up from her seat. "Well, it was mostly a child fling, but since it's a promise, he should at least remember it." She grinned, before leaning to whisper to the blonde. "And don't tell him this, but I was actually serious when I made the promise."

Lisanna gave a last wink before strolling out of the room.

* * *

Today was officially the weirdest day Lucy ever had in her whole life.

So she just found out that Lisanna had a crush on Natsu. Big deal. Or maybe she still has, possibly, Lucy had no idea. Lisanna never really talked much with Lucy in their circle. It's not that they dislike each other. It might be because of their different teams when Lucy came to the picture. Although they were in one circle of group, Lisanna stick more to her siblings and the Raijinshuu. So she wasn't really obliged to tell Lucy all these information.

Lucy was told that Lisanna was quite close with Natsu before, but she never heard all the details. She knows Natsu found Happy as a stray kitten along with Lisanna, and they both patched up the kitten together, but the Strauss house banned pets because their parents were allergic of it. So at the end, Natsu owned the pet and gave him the name Happy.

Other than that story, she never knew how close the two can be. Lucy knows Lisanna became the manager of the basketball team when she became a freshman, but Erza and Levy said both Natsu and Lisanna weren't that close since in middle school, so Lucy never suspected the possibility of the pieces together.

Maybe Natsu feels the same? If so, Lucy wouldn't be happy that Natsu kept that that big of a secret from her. It would be unsettling.

In the first place, why did Lisanna told Lucy all of this? Lisanna is a nice girl, despite not knowing much about her, it was transparent that she wasn't a spiteful person. She wouldn't do it to warn Lucy to stay out of her way like the mean girls in school. She shouldn't have any purpose to tell Lucy something this… Private.

As Lucy was contemplating things, she heard a shout from the coach.

"NATSU! HOW MANY TIMES SHOULD I TELL YOU THAT YOUR POSITION IS OFF?"

Darting her eyes towards the mad teacher, she saw Natsu pouted at the strict man.

"The ball goes in, where's the problem?" Natsu argued, not really buying the anger.

Gildarts sighs, "Kid, the ball only goes in because you're lucky."

"Not true! My mad sports skills-"

"Rest for ten minutes!" Gildarts cut off as he blew the whistle, "Out of the court, all of you!"

Natsu grumbled but said nothing as he walked out the court. His eyes perked up at the sight of the blonde in one of the seats before going towards her. "Hey, Luce." He grins, "You're not training one of your routines?"

"The cheerleader team is done an hour ago." Lucy answers, "I was bored in the library so I'm waiting here, I guess, if you don't mind me watching."

"Sure thing. I think we'll be done soon anyway."

Lucy was about to say something else when suddenly, a towel draped over Natsu's hair.

"You're sweating all over." Lisanna teases, "Here you go, your drink." She handed the water bottle as the silver haired girl linked her arms towards him.

"Oh, thanks!"

As Natsu drank the water bottle, Lisanna smiled at the recognition of the blonde, and Lucy swore she saw their proximity grew a little closer with Lisanna's arms curled tighter towards the pink haired.

"Oh, Lucy, are you waiting for Natsu? The team is finished in half an hour."

Natsu seems oblivious, but this confirms Lucy's doubts.

Lisanna still holds feelings for Natsu.

* * *

It all finally occurred when both Lucy and Natsu were walking home together after club activities. Today, they both decided to crash in Lucy's place since Wendy has friends coming over, and it would be too crowded for dinner in Natsu's.

They first talked about their days, Natsu telling stories how Juvia flipped when she woke up and kept threatening Lucy as Love Rival, earning a face-palm from the blonde and the "I knew it" statement.

But the when they were about to arrive in front of Lucy's tenant, Lucy stopped her step and began to open the topic as casually as possible.

"So, what's up with you and Lisanna?"

The blonde flinches, the sentence sounds way more interrogative than it should have.

It was strange of her to start the topic out of the blue. Sure, Lucy and Natsu are best friends, their group even specified them as couples, but they never really talked about their relationship at all- or even about relationship in the first place anyway. They just suddenly became 'best friends' without actually exclaiming to be one. The topic was like something forbidden to say, both sides never really cared or excited to bring them up and get awkward about it.

Natsu, as Lucy suspected would, looked confused at the sudden question. "What's up? What do you mean by that?"

"I don't know." Lucy began, "I heard something has been going on between you two since elementary school?"

Natsu raises an eyebrow in confusion, before he looked like he cracked the case and scowled in accusation. "Did Droopy-eyes tell you all this? I swear if he does-"

"No, no, no." Lucy quickly corrected, "Gray has nothing to do with this."

"Then…?"

"I heard from Lisanna that you two promised to get married when you were still kids and she meant it." Lucy states, "But I don't remember you ever telling me about it."

Natsu kept quiet for a while, and things were awkward for few seconds before Natsu broke the silence.

"Lucy…" Natsu clears his throat, "You do know that… Lisanna and Bickslow are going out, aren't you?"

Of course she knew, yes, Lisanna and Bickslow are-

Wait, what?

Lucy widened her eyes, and Natsu couldn't bear to hold his laughter. "Mavis, are- are you… J-Jealous?" Natsu gave a hearty laugh as he proclaimed the declaration.

"I-I was not-"

"You were." Natsu says in humor as he drowned in her demeanor. Lucy was a terrible liar.

"I- Ugh, I wasn't! I was just a _tiny_ bit unpleased because you didn't tell me anything beforehand." Lucy pouted, "You would also be mad if I hid something that big to you."

"Yeah, I would." Natsu agrees, "But really, Lisanna is just an old friend. We _did_ agree to get married when we were still kids, but you know how children are." Natsu shrugs, "It was what they would call 'puppy love' you know?"

"Oh." Lucy responds, unsure what else to say.

"And anyway, Lisanna already has Bickslow now." Natsu clarifies, "It would be awkward if something's going on between us, if you catch my drift."

Oh my God, Lucy did not expect that.

"I didn't know. You never mentioned Lisanna that much before, so I just assumed." Lucy explained, feeling a bit shameful about her questions.

"Well yeah, I guess I rarely talked about her." Natsu shrugged, "The topic just never came up from the start."

"Why did both of you separate?" Lucy asked, before deciding to add the words before it turns into a misconception. "I mean like, you two were inseparable, right? As best friends before."

"Well, it's both yes and no." Natsu scratched his chin, "We were close, but we're not really _inseparable_ , as you put it. And Lisanna went to Edolas Middle School after graduating elementary, so yeah. We're still close friends until now though. Since Lisanna became the manager of basketball team because Bickslow is in it, we are slowly catching up."

So that's why Erza and Levy said they weren't close in middle school. That makes sense.

"Honestly, Luce. You don't need to get all insecure. You'd be the first person to know if I like someone." Natsu grins, "You know practically much more than any of my older friends do already." He snorted at the information.

Lucy blinks, "Wait, really?"

"Yeah, obviously." Natsu huffed.

"Even more than Lisanna?"

Natsu eyed her suspiciously, before his smile turns into a wide grin, "You are jealous after all." He teases. "You keep bringing her up, and you never did this to any of our friends before."

Lucy huffs back, arms crossed. "I'm not." She stubbornly says, "I'm just purely curious."

"But yeah, more than Lisanna ever knows." Natsu answered- or rather, assured the blonde. "So no need to get all challenging to Lisanna although I admit it's kinda cute that you-"

"Will you just drop that?!" Lucy flushes in embarrassment before Natsu had the chance to throw the word 'jealous' over her face again, "I already explained to you it's not like that!"

Natsu laughs, "I know, I know. Fine, I'll drop it. It's just funny to see you like this. You rarely cared about these stuffs."

Lucy narrows her eyes, "What? Like you care more about these kinda stuffs than I do? Is that why you ignored my sprained ankle before?"

It was Natsu's turn to gulp, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Ha! You're not surprised I have a sprained ankle, which means you knew about it." Lucy boasted, "So why were you adamant to play cool and innocent about it?"

"I wasn't!"

"Uh-uh. Try again."

"Ugh- FINE, I _was_ kinda pissed at Gray when he aware about it earlier than I did, okay?" Natsu admitted, before pouting at the honest reply. "So I decided to play dumb about it overall."

Lucy laughs, "You get jealous yourself."

"It's not jealousy. You said it firstly before." Natsu debates, "But it's also because your ankle is fine after that, right? I didn't see bandage so I thought it was nothing serious."

"Yeah, it's fine. Wendy helped giving me some massages." Lucy answered.

It was a moment of silence before Lucy decided to break it.

"So now we're even."

"I guess we are." Natsu agreed, before leaning his arms all over Lucy's shoulder. "So what are we going to do after this? Another heart-to-heart talks to discuss more about where our relationship is going or ordering pizza and watch movies at your place?"

"Isn't the answer obvious?" Lucy scoffs, "Who'd rather choose 'the talk' over pizza and movies?"

"Yeah, you're right." Natsu snickers, "You pick the movie since it's your place, and I'll order the pizza."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

 _ **A bit extra for you guys, I wasn't planning to let them escalated this quickly actually.**_

 _ **FUN FACT: The plan Mira and Lisanna made for the game was to make Lucy and Natsu argue or thrown off a little bit from their chemistry, so Lisanna could get into the picture and mess with Lucy a bit. Since she knows Lucy had no idea she already has a boyfriend XD So the whole fiasco with Gray and Juvia was totally unplanned. It was just a little extra I decided to add so we could all enjoy some Gruvia lol**_

 _ **Special thanks to people who reviewed in the previous chapter: MoonEx, MasterGildarts, they. call. me. Bridge, Dinoadge, and Naliyu. I hope you guys will also review in this chapter, and maybe other readers too cx**_

 _ **Show me you guys are still alive, please.**_

 **PLEASE REVIEW SO I CAN GET SOME MOTIVATIONS TO UPDATE! Along with favorites and follows if you guys haven't already, because it means a lot.**

 _ **That's all for this chapter, make sure to look forward to the next chapter! (: Your supports are always welcomed.**_


	9. Chapter 9: Confession

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

 _ **I have updated! Oh my gosh I really did it- I'm so sorry I disappeared guys, school was killing me. And on the side note, from this chapter onwards I'll try planting the plot because this fanfiction is so empty lol. I haven't given much thoughts about this story before because I don't think many people will read it, but you guys keep me going and the story keeps growing so I'm doing some personalities and world building XD**_

 _ **This chapter will be very descriptive so I'm sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors, I didn't have time to recheck and this is very messy but I'm planning to tidy things up soon ;w; I just want to update as fast as possible for you guys who I hope are still alive lol**_

 _ **Without further ado, I present to you the update of Flash Forward!**_

* * *

The group hadn't gained any new members since the end of elementary school. Their latest additions were Bisca and Alzack, the two denial couple who obviously had crushes for each other from the first time they met and joined the circle in third grade. Since then, everyone hadn't really bothered to search from the new crowds. They felt comfortable enough being the way they were. Or rather, they wouldn't really try and risk breaching the chemistry of the circle with unneeded dramas from external factors.

It's not like their group is tightly shut, there were people who tried to join but didn't quite click with the group due to timing and circumstances, such as Sting and Rogue who once went to Fairy Tail Elementary in fifth grade. They had similar likes and hobbies as the circle but had different paths to take from the fairies and went to Sabertooth instead. At the time, it was like nobody is really intended to be the new member yet and their close-knit circle from childhood made it even harder for people to join out of nowhere.

But it all changed when they entered high school. At the first semester, Lucy came into the picture. At last, they found someone who seemed normally nice at first, but actually weird and crazy enough to be the newest addition of the circle. She was unique in her own way and fitted the group in no time.

The story starts when a bright morning of the first semester, when Natsu and Gray were in the middle of fighting on the hallway. Of course, Erza wasn't in the area because both would be screwed big time if she finds out they were fighting right in the first morning of their high school year.

The blonde was looking towards the uncommonly crowded spot on the hallway that were shouting wildly, as if encouraging the fight that riled up the place. She didn't know if it's considered normal in public school, hence why she went towards the rowdy mass. It was the year of her dream, her dad finally relented her joining a normal public school and finally getting to know new things. So she made no second thoughts as she went and soon she regretted it, because the crowd was very rough and she kept bumping with people. When she was accidentally elbowed by a stranger, flash of pink filled her visions before she found herself down on the floor, with a sore back and head.

"OH CRAP! Sorry, are you okay?! Erza will kill me for crashing the new girl on the first week!"

The raven haired guy who was fighting with the other guy snickers, "You're so dead."

"Shut up, we're continuing this afterwards!"

The blonde blinks, as if comprehending the situation that happened so fast in the few seconds. She narrowed her eyes towards the person who crashed her and… _Was this guy's hair dyed pink?_ Was her first impression. Her attention went back to reality though as soon as she looked around the crowd and found herself as the center attention.

"I'm alright." She answered tentatively, as if uncertain. Loke and Virgo kept warning her about joining the wrong crowds in public schools, and fighting in the hallway seemed to fit one of the descriptions they have listed. "How do you know I'm new here?"

"Well, I've been in this school since forever." He replied, "Forget about that for now, can you stand?"

Lucy nods, "I can."

"Oh, okay, cool." The guy grinned from the simple answer, "I'm Natsu by the way. And you?"

Lucy didn't know if it was okay for her to introduce herself so… Easily. But she did anyway. "My name is Lucy." She gave a smile, "Nice to meet you, Natsu."

"Luigi, was it?" He was totally off the mark with her name, and Lucy frowned at that. Before she could retort though, Natsu's countenance turned into a confused expression before his hand tried to reach out to her neck. The blonde flinched and primed for a punching in response, preparing for any so-called bullying or beating Virgo said the new students usually get for being a newbie. But what she got was a tug of her necklace and a voice that said, "Luigi… You're…. 1,200 jewels?"

Huh?

Lucy's attention averted towards the item Natsu reached out, and it was a price tag of her necklace. She blushed furiously at the accident, _Oh no! I forgot to remove that!_

Natsu bursts out laughing at her mortified features. "I'll buy you, for sure!" He cackled, "If you're still on sale, that is."

Lucy sputters in response, "I-I'm not for sale!" Her funny reaction only led to more humor for the other side. Natsu looked at her in amusement.

"You're pretty weird, you know? Pretty, but weird."

The blonde's expression turns bland, "Should I take that as a compliment?"

"Well yeah, I'm complimenting you." Natsu arched an eyebrow at her, "Shouldn't you be happy about it? Weirdo…"

Lucy gasps, "I am NOT a weirdo, take that back!" She said, with brown eyes widened.

"What if I don't want to? What are you gonna do about it?" The pink haired teased, and Lucy only pouted because she couldn't counter that.

That was the moment when Natsu decided, the girl was interesting. Not as a lover, but she will manage to be a good friend. And Lucy somehow couldn't quite shake the guy off because she was also seemingly comfortable with him. They hit it off quite greatly after that, Natsu offering to walk her to any classes she had the entire week, and the entire talking towards each class made them switched phone numbers.

Talking cracks out to be the greatest turn. Both Natsu and Lucy felt as if they had known each other since forever with every topic brought. Of course, there were some different opinions here and there, but they didn't mind the differences one bit. While Lucy would read her books, Natsu would just sit right next to her. When Natsu's fighting with other guys, Lucy was hiding somewhere safe and waited for the fight to finish.

Natsu hadn't gone out of his ways for anyone except their little circle, and considering his popularity after joining the basketball team since middle school, he had been evenly-so cautious not giving false hopes to girls. So when Lucy appeared, Natsu's friends obviously wanted to know the existence of the rumored blonde.

At first, Natsu recognized Lucy's interest to literature and books, so he introduced her to Levy. Then he acknowledged Lucy's love to sweets, so he told her about Erza. Not long after, Natsu invited her to join him in cafeteria along with his circle of friends, both guys and girls. There were Cana, Gray, Elfman, Erza, Levy, Alzack, Bisca, Lisanna, and many others. He even told her about their base in Mira's bar and the Raijinshuu, even invited her to hang out together with them.

The roundabout was pretty fast after that. Levy and Lucy hit it off together as friends greatly, making them become best friends not too long after. They had similar thoughts and interests, along with same principles and dream guy. It was fun fangirling and chatting together, both had decided.

Erza was… Strict and proper, but she had a rough past and Lucy admired the scarlet haired for her headstrong and fierce personality, both physically and mentally. She seemed to be the admirable, out of reach, perfect role model for both boys and girls.

Lucy also liked Cana's playful and easygoing personality. It was as if she could lighten up even the deepest situation and get out of it with laughter. She was also the most experienced and knowledgeable person should you want to dive into rumors and scandals, furthermore the perfect information seeker and giver. Also known as the second person to be able to stop Natsu and Gray in a fight and the first person to be able to persuade them stopping without force.

In a month, Lucy had gotten used to the circle. In two months, she was welcomed to the Dragneel family, meeting with Igneel, Wendy, and Happy. In three months, she had been known throughout the neighborhood, everyone accepted her as 'the new girl' who always glued with Natsu and Happy. In six months period, she joined the cheerleading team and came to school with the infamous DRAGNEEL varsity jacket.

Rumors spread like wildfire soon after that. People marked their suspicion towards the couple, because who were they kidding with? It was so unlike of Natsu to lend his jacket to anybody at all. He's very protective with his belongings despite how he looks.

The rumor dimmed down after few days, some people only getting cautious about the couple's intimacy. But then when season was getting cold, they caught Lucy wearing Natsu's _scarf_.

Yes, the infamous white scaled _scarf_ Natsu wouldn't even dared anyone to touch.

That was when everyone wouldn't stop pestering the two, including the circle.

" _I mean, Lu-chan. You're wearing THAT scarf. No one, and I mean NO ONE, not even Wendy, his little sister dared to even touch it without permission! It's like Natsu's sacred possession!"_

Upon hearing Levy's exclamation, Lucy only shrugged and pointed out that maybe Natsu's in a good mood so she was just lucky he lent it when she was cold. Of course, nobody bought that reason, but both Natsu and Lucy didn't get too defensive about it.

Everyone was sure they liked each other, and really, they won't be surprised if the couple exclaims they were going out at any second. It will be more of a 'Finally you guys admit it!' reaction. Heck, if it's Natsu, they expected some "WE'RE GETTING MARRIED YOU ALL!" exclamations and that would be much more believable than the situation ahead.

But Lucy and Natsu didn't announce anything and keep settling that both of them are merely acting like how best friends do.

And a year has passed by then.

"Really Lu-chan, you two have been hanging us for a year already. Can you guys please confirm your relationships already?"

Lucy stopped sipping the strawberry smoothie Natsu just bought her, blinking and putting the drink down on the table. "What's this out of a blue, Levy? Who and what are you talking about?"

Lucy, Levy, Cana, Erza, and Juvia were having some girls' time in the rooftop after school, talking about random things that happened recently. They were having some quality time until Natsu broke in, surprising five of them with giving Lucy a sudden strawberry smoothie. When asked, he only shrugged and said, "This morning Lucy said she's craving some smoothie, and strawberry is her favorite." And left them alone again after that because he wants to fight Gray and "I just came to give Lucy her smoothie anyway." The pink haired stated.

Cana rolls her eyes, "What our cute bookworm wants to know is, have you Natsu and you fucked each other already or not?"

"Cana, language!"

"Oh come on Erza," Cana pouted, "Our blonde princess here wouldn't get the point if we don't say it outright."

Lucy furrows her eyebrow, "Natsu and I aren't like that. Sure we're always together but our relationship is nowhere like friends in benefit sort of things."

"What Cana meant," Erza corrected after clearing her throat, "is when you and Natsu will confirm your relationship as boyfriend and girlfriend."

Silence.

"Oh come on." Lucy groaned, "I thought you guys dropped this subject few topics ago!"

"No we haven't, Lucy-san." Juvia chimed in, "When will Lucy-san finally get taken and stop being Juvia's love rival?"

"Like I said, Gray and I aren't like that!"

"We don't mean to be meddlesome, Lu-chan." Levy butted in before the topic changes, "But I think you should really start thinking seriously about this. We don't know whether Natsu will really find a girl anytime soon."

Confusion written in Lucy's face, "Natsu wouldn't get so carefree all a sudden with some random girl without us knowing, wouldn't he?"

"That's also what we thought a year and a half ago, until Natsu brought a 'random girl', as you put it, inside our circle." Cana states boldly, "You'll never know what the future brings."

Lucy raises an eyebrow, "Well, that's for Natsu to decide. And anyway, I'm just his best friend, I don't have any power to manipulate him like that." She laughed waved it off as usual, but the girls were getting tired of the same reaction over and over again.

"Forget about Natsu's feelings for now, what about you, Lu-chan? What do _you_ feel about him?" Levy presses, catching the blonde off guard at the seriousness of their tone.

"What's the matter with you guys today?" This doesn't seem like a simple meddlesome question, their expression was _far_ more serious. Everyone kept quiet for a good second, before Cana decided to speak up.

"Somebody sent Juvia a picture of Natsu kissing another girl the other day-"

"Cana!"

"The girl is from your cheerleading squad and they did it in the lockers room." The brunette ignored Erza's burst of affection that tried to stop her from saying too much. Cana turned her head towards the redhead, "But Erza, the more we sugarcoat things the more complicated they will be!"

Lucy couldn't even do anything but stare, her head registering her friend's sudden confession. Juvia handed the picture on her cellphone, Natsu was leaning towards a girl and since the angle was taken from the backside view, the kissing wasn't very palpable. However, the suggestive position does seem like Natsu and the girl were kissing.

"Who sent this?"

"The order was mistaken. We planned to make you admit your feelings before telling you this to make everything more… Organized. And easier for you to take." Erza explained, not wasting a second to think as she tried to give the blonde a peace of mind. "Really, we were also surprised but Juvia showed us the picture and we saw it-"

"Is that why you guys are so adamant to know about me and Natsu?"

That stopped Erza's rambling and everyone from breathing altogether. Then laughter filled the empty cafeteria, as it was after school already and all the students without any obligatory headed home already.

"Don't try to hide anything with that fake laughs of yours, Lucy. We're not buying it."

"Oh no, you guys got everything completely misunderstood!" Lucy chuckled, "I've seen that picture already, Natsu was just taking care of a bug on that girl's bangs!"

"Huh?"

"He already explained it to me." Lucy smiled sheepishly, "Apparently, Gray gave the picture to Natsu and said they were all over the school. It's been rumors for some times now so I thought you guys might've seen it already and it wasn't such a big deal."

That left the group dumbfounded, before Cana leaned on her chair and everyone sighed in relief. "Damn it, we were worried for nothing."

"That's great to hear."

"So does this mean Natsu-san and Lucy-san are still in denial?"

"Thank goodness…" Levy stated as she looked towards the blonde, "So you guys are doing fine right, Lu-chan?"

"We're cool." Lucy laughs, "Since you guys are so pressed about the matter, I should explain it to you guys. I think it's about time we clarify things anyway." That perked up everyone on the table, interests suffocating the air.

"Natsu and I had never stepped out of our best friends' relationship."

Silence filled the room, and everyone waited in anticipation, but no words formed on the blonde's lips. "…And?"

"…And?" Lucy raised an eyebrow, "And that's it."

Huh?

Everyone was left in complete daze.

"Wait a minute!" Cana blurted out, "We know that already! What we wanted to know was your feelings towards Natsu, vice versa!"

Levy groans, "Seriously, you two always leave us hanging each time and when we thought you two will give us the real answer, you put out hopes high and shattered them all to nothing!"

"Well… Okay, I like him just as much as I like you guys, or maybe a little more than a 'friend kind of like' because he's my very first best friend. And he likes me back. I think you guys should catch that already by now, considering our proximity. I don't think both me and Natsu need to approve that for you guys to conclude, right?"

"No shit, Sherlock." Cana muttered under her breath. "You guys keep telling everyone you guys like each other as best friends-"

"Language, Cana." Erza warned, "We're still inside the school building."

"Just let me curse for this topic, I can't take all these stuffs without sarcastic remarks to keep me in bay. These two frustrates me."

"By liking him, does Lucy-san mean in a romantic way?" Juvia asked, attempting to bring the topic into life again as this chance might not come up again in the future. "Like, has Lucy-san ever considered dating Natsu-san at all?"

"Well… I guess I had considered the possibility of dating him too." Lucy answered truthfully, "Once you're comfortable with a person, wouldn't you consider that probability too? But you know Natsu, he's a carefree goofball that treats friends as much as he treats his family. Romantic relationships aren't really his priority. And neither for me. We both liked the current best friends position we currently are, why should we risk it by going another step?"

"So… You guys decided to forever be best friends?"

"Well, I guess so?" Lucy shrugged, "Not verbally but we understand each other in silence, so I think that's the case. You guys basically know all these stuffs already. I'm just tired of being interrogated, so just make it clear."

"That's it? Natsu-san and Lucy-san will never go out? Like ever? Does Lucy-san doesn't see Natsu-san that way at all?"

"I haven't really considered my _like_ as a feeling of _in love with him_. We haven't thought that far yet." Lucy answered, "And I don't even know if he feels _that_ way, honestly speaking. So far we only flirted as a joke to infuriate you guys."

"Trust me Lucy, that boy looks at you as if you own the universe."

Lucy rolls her eyes, "You're drinking too much again, Cana."

"I'm serious," Cana says, "It takes a real idiot not to realize that guy is smitten on you."

And the girls spent some times convincing the blonde to get out of their comfort zones before they're satisfied and change the topic into another.

* * *

"Had fun with the girls today?"

Lucy pouts, "You should've been there. It was four on one, I was in a pinch."

Natsu laughs. "I've seen that coming, Gajeel told me Levy and the girls had something important to tell you today."

"Oh. That must be the picture of you with the girl in the lockers room."

Natsu scoffs, "That rumor is getting out of hand. I think I should get help from Hibiki to find out who's the broadcaster."

"The girls thought you cheated on me or moved on because I was too slow." Lucy hummed.

"What?! No way!" Natsu looked scandalized as he turned towards the blonde, "You don't think that way too, don't you?"

Lucy snorts, "Is that even a possibility? You already told me about the rumor beforehand, so I wasn't really surprised at the misunderstanding."

"I didn't mean the cheating part, I meant the moving on part." Natsu raises an eyebrow, "You don't think I moved on from you, aren't you?"

That stopped Lucy of her tracks, also stopped her mind from working as her brain tried to process. The blonde looked towards Natsu, eyes widening in shocks.

"What?"

"Like I said-"

"What do you mean moved on?" Lucy splutters, "Wait- All these times, I thought you don't like me-?"

"Of course I like you! You're my best friend-"

"Not that kind of like! I meant, as in a romantic way." Lucy gawked.

"Well yeah, that too." Natsu scratched his chin, "Didn't you know already? I wouldn't lend you my scarf all the time if that wasn't the case."

"I know, but I don't… It's fifty-fifty. I mean, I thought it might be possible that you do, but you don't show it much so I thought you might not want to talk about it or it's too soon and time flies so I thought I might be implying too much of your actions and-"

"You ramble." Natsu said in amusement, "You only do that when you're nervous."

"Well, of course I am!" Lucy gaped, "I thought you didn't want to discuss about these stuffs!"

"Never had the right time," Natsu shrugs, "and every time I asked you whether you want to talk about this, you always refused so I thought you weren't ready."

"What? When?!"

Natsu scrunches his face as he tried hard to think, "Err…. The last time I tried was when we headed home after the Phantom incident. You remember when I asked whether you wanted the talk or pizza?"

Lucy tried to rewind their conversations,

" _So what are we going to do after this? Another heart-to-heart talks to discuss more about where our relationship is going or ordering pizza and watch movies at your place?"_

" _Isn't the answer obvious?" Lucy scoffs, "Who'd rather choose 'the talk' over pizza and movies?"_

Oh.

 _Oh._

"Well for the record, you asked me to choose one."

"Yeah, I did." Natsu smirks, "And you chose the pizza."

"I did what I thought was the right thing." Lucy justifies, "You don't like serious conversations much."

"You're right, I don't." Natsu agreed, "And I still don't like it."

"So why do you out of nowhere-"

Before Lucy could finish her sentence, her lips were already silenced with another lip. And once they separated for a breath of air, Lucy was ready to complain but Natsu planted another kiss to shut her up. After few moments, they parted again and the pink haired leaned his forehead towards her, not breaking eye contact as he smiled.

"You talk too much."

* * *

 ** _Rushed. I know. But we have finally got a development! Make sure to leave a review, follow and favorite if you haven't cx_**


End file.
